


After the War is Over

by AGirlHas_NoOne



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, game of thrones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlHas_NoOne/pseuds/AGirlHas_NoOne
Summary: Arya has killed Cersei and heads to Storm’s End to find Gendryaka what I really really really really REALLY hope happens!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had part of this as a dream Arya has on my other story “The Wolf and the Stag” and it just stuck with me so I decided to expand upon it here.

The final war was over. The Night King and his armies defeated. Cersei Lannister dead and buried. Her minions dead or scattered across the Narrow Sea in Essos. Peace had come to the land finally after years of warfare.

Arya had stayed in King’s Landing to recover. Her body had taken a beating worse than the dead at the fight at Winterfell. Plus her spirit needed to heal. She had lost so much over the years, herself included that it had finally taken a toll on her. But a few days had gone by and then weeks and months and Arya knew it was time to leave King’s Landing.

But she didn’t know where to go.

 _You know where to go little wolf, stop fucking fooling yourself_.

The words of the Hound rang in Arya’s ears day in a day out while she fought with herself on which direction she would go.

North was home. North was Winterfell. North was Bran and Sansa. North was memories.

South was unknown territory.

Sitting atop the horse, deciding which direction she would take, Arya felt herself give up hope. It would be safer to go north. She knew that. She’d lost him once. There wasn’t much of a chance he’d take her back after everything.

And she didn’t blame him.

But then she remembered the looks he gave her. The love, the joy, the admiration that filled those blue eyes that stared at her with such awe so many times.

_You’re almost there, just fucking go._

Sandor Clegane was dead but yet his words about how he felt Arya should live her life after meant everything to her now. He only wanted her to actually live for the first time in her life and gain back the years she lost.

Arya wasn’t even sure if he was there but she had to go and find out. Cersei was dead and therefore, he was still the lord.

She had never been to the Stormlands. And she could barely remember her history of Westeros to recall facts off the top of her head. But these were Baratheon lands started by the bastard half brother of Aegon the Conqueror Orys Baratheon.

Much was happening around Storm’s End as Arya made her way closer to the gates after a few days of riding. The war between the Baratheon brothers after Robert’s death had changed much of the land but their was rebirth now.

The gate was opened and no soldiers were standing guard. Arya wasn’t even sure if there were any bannerman or loyal families anymore in the Stormlands. The entire Seven Kingdoms were still picking up the pieces after the War of the Five Kings and the siege of King's Landing. It was more apparent here.

She dismounted her horse, her body still sore from the fight in the throne room even with the amount of time that had passed. A young stable boy ran forward and took the reins.

“Where is your lord?” she asked him.

“Just there m’lady.”

She followed his hand pointing towards a corner of the courtyard. She didn’t see him standing there and asked again.

“In the forge, m’lady. He spends most days there if he isn’t needed for something.”

A small smile appeared across Arya’s face. Of course he would be there. She didn’t know why the title would change him.

She walked slowly towards where the boy had pointed. People were doing their daily tasks and didn’t pay her any attention. She was grateful that no one stopped her or questioned her. Arya didn’t feel like making up a story as to who she was and why she was there.

She had spent the last few days thinking of what to say to him and how to approach him. But now, she couldn’t remember a word of it and Arya felt sick to her stomach at the thought. No amount of words would help ease the pain of the months apart.

Turning the corner, Arya saw his back first. He was wearing an outfit she had never seen before and it was cut like that of King Robert and of House Baratheon. He was hammering and teaching a young boy at the same time. His words were gentle but forceful as he told the boy how to do this trade.

“M’lord,” the boy said. “There’s a lady here to see you.”

Gendry turned and looked as if he had seen a ghost. He looked her up and down before putting his hand on the boy’s back and saying, “That’s not a lady. That’s Arya Stark of Winterfell, she killed the Night King. She killed the Mad Queen Cersei.”

“That was you? You killed the queen?” the boy asked, bewildered. “But you’re a girl!”

Gendry stooped down to his level and said, “Why don’t you head into the kitchens. We can work more tomorrow.”

She looked at Gendry and noticed the short beard he was growing on his face and that his hair had gotten longer. He looked almost like he did when the Red Woman took him but not quite. His face had matured a lifetime since then.

“Alright m’lord,” the boy said, looking over Arya again. “I still don’t believe you killed the queen.”

Arya smiled to the boy who waved as he went running back into the castle. Arya watched him go, almost afraid to meet Gendry’s eyes. When she did, it reminded her when he first saw him in the Winterfell forges, almost unsure he was seeing who he was. She waited for him to say something but instead, he turned back to what he was doing. He wasn’t going to say anything to her. She knew deserved his anger and fury.

Arya had never said goodbye to him when she left with the Hound. She didn’t have any intention of coming back to Winterfell or making it out of King’s Landing alive. Saying goodbye to him would only give him a chance to try and talk her out of it or follow her and get himself killed in the process. She’d never forgive herself if he died trying to keep her safe.

“I didn’t think you’d be here,” she said to him between the sounds of the hammer.

“And why’s that? I’m the lord afterall. Cersei’s dead, thanks to you.”

“How long have you been here?”

“A few months,” he answered, looking at what he was working on but still refusing to meet her eyes. “I figured, even if I couldn’t be the lord, I’d work here. Be easier then going back to King’s Landing. Told the maester who I was and said until things were official and settled, I’d keep to myself and work in the forge.”

Arya moved closer to him. She watched his shoulders tense with every step and how he still refused to look at her. She knew she deserved the cold shoulder. Leaning her back against the wall and watching him, she waited. She could wait there all day if she had to. She stayed as long as it took until they could have an honest and open conversation.

But after only a few minutes, Gendry put his work aside and looked at her. He crossed his arms and started taking short breaths through pursed lips. Looking over her, he saw there was a small scar across her cheek and she was carrying herself a bit differently.

Even though deep down, he was so glad she was alive and here in front of him, he was still hurt and angry with how things ended. He hadn’t forgiven her and didn’t know how easily he would be able to. Yes, he did miss her desperately and cared for her like no other but he was still the bull she knew.

“Why did you come here?” he finally asked her. “Was it just to check up on me? Be a friend? What?”

“The Hound is dead,” she said. “Killed his brother but not before taking a sword to the belly. I didn’t want to go back to Winterfell. Couldn’t travel those roads again without him or…”

His eyes caught hers at that moment.

“I’m sorry he’s dead,” he told her, earnestly. “I know even with everything that went on between the both of you, just what he meant to you.”

Arya took a step closer. “I came here,” she began, “because, where else would I go?”

He wanted to take her into his arms at that moment but he knew he couldn’t. He needed to know why.

“That’s not good enough, Arya,” he said stepping away from her. Gendry dipped his hand in a bucket and washed off the soot and ash from his fingers. “You knew what I was asking you.”

“And you knew what I’d say.”

“No,” he said, lowering his voice. “I didn’t. I thought you’d say yes. I thought…” he crossed his arms and lowered his head enough to keep from getting too angry. “I thought that I was finally good enough for you.”

She took another step forward. “I told you that none of that mattered.”

“But it mattered to me.” The volume of his voice startled the both of them. He exhaled and added, “Just like it never mattered that you weren’t a Lady. You were you, Arya Stark and I loved you for it. I wanted you to be _my_ lady. My family.”

“Gendry…”

“I have to go see to a few things. Go inside if you need a place to stay for the night, they will take care of you.”

He walked as fast as he could without running. Entering the castle, he headed straight up to his chamber.

Slamming the door behind him, he pushed his fist into the wood. Then regretted it immediately when his knuckles became red.

“Damn,” he said under his breath before going to the bowl of water and washing his hand. He was grateful there wasn’t any blood or cuts. Arya would ask and he didn’t want to have to answer.

Sitting down on the bed, Gendry ran his hands over his head. He had done everything he could since he proposed to try and put Arya behind him. But that was impossible. He could never forget Arya.

His spirit was broken after he asked her to marry him. Gendry knew that Arya wasn’t a traditional lady but that’s what made her so special. Even since she was young, there was always something about her that drew him to her. At first, it wasn’t love like now. It was more a need to take care of someone. To keep her safe and be there with her and for her.

Heading to his window, Gendry looked out over the sea as it crashed against the coast. Storm’s End was like nothing he had ever seen before. He had wanted so desperately to have Arya with him that first day. To share in the experiences together.

Gendry had his palms pressed hard against the windowpane and hung his head. He wanted to share this with her and now she was here but for him, it almost seemed too late. Yet, he knew it wasn’t. He’d go to her the second she asked but Gendry had to make her earn his trust again.

A knock on the door made Gendry come out of his thought.

“Sorry m’lord but how long will Lady Stark…”

“She’s not Lady Stark,” Gendry said quickly.

“How long will our guest be staying?”

Gendry looked at Roslyn, the young maid and said, “I’m not sure. Please make her comfortable for the duration.”

“Shall we set the dining room table for dinner?”

Gendry hadn’t eaten in the main hall at all since he arrived there. He would take his meals in the forge or in his rooms or with the staff. But never formally.

“I…” he started exasperated and overwhelmed by the new situation he was in. “Please just set a small table outside. It will be the two of us.”

“Yes, m’lord.”

“Roslyn, can you please have someone bring up some hot water?”

“Of course, m’lord.”

Going to the wardrobe, Gendry exhaled in an annoying way. Now he would have to get dressed for dinner. He started looking through what he owned and hoped that tonight wouldn’t be awkward.

 

***

 Arya was shown to her room and sunk onto the bed.

 _You’re thinking too much_.

Thinking of the Hound, Arya couldn’t understand why he was pushing so hard for Arya to come here.

_It’s because he loves you little wolf. Has since that cave. I saw it._

He had said that to her as they traveled down to King’s Landing. It made Arya remember the day she told Gendry that she could be his family. The day he had stopped her from trying to kill the Hound and when Arya clung to him.

Putting Needle and her dagger down on the table, Arya looked around the room. It was dressed modestly and looked comfortable enough. The sound of the sea echoed against the windows and Arya’s eyes went to the window.

She was told about dinner and a bath was prepared for her without asking. She smiled at the young maid, thanking her before changing and then allowing herself to dip into the hot water.

Breathing in the steam, Arya’s body needed this after traveling on the road from King's Landing. She allowed herself a few minutes to just soak and calm herself before tonight.

_Oh shut up._

Pulling her knees up to her chest in the water, Arya actually missed the Hound. He had saved her more than once and sacrificed himself for her. She never thought she’d cry when he died but she did, holding his head in her lap and stroking his scars as she wiped away his tears.

_It’s not the time little wolf. You have important things to do._

Resting her chin on her knee, Arya exhaled softly. She didn’t have any plans when she took the road to Storm’s End. She knew it wasn’t going to be easy but she was going to be sure if she left here that she did it on her own terms and not because Gendry sent her away.

Staring at her fingers and what the hot water had done to her skin, she knew after everything, Gendry wouldn’t send her away. He was too decent to do that.

A knock came to the door and Arya asked who it was.

“It’s Roslyn, m’lady.”

Arya told her to come in and Roslyn helped her dry off.

“My goodness, m’lady,” Roslyn said, looking at her scars. “What happened to you?”

“The war,” was the small reply.

Gendry had looked at her scars and had concern but never made her feel ugly about them. Now Arya felt even more different while a beautiful, young, lowborn girl with her golden hair and bright green eyes looked her over.

“I can dress myself if you need…”

“Lord Baratheon requested I see to you, Lady Stark,” was the reply.

“My sister is Lady Stark,” Arya replied quickly.

Roslyn giggled a little. “Lord Baratheon had a similar response when I called you that to him.”

A small smile appeared across Arya’s lips. “We’ve known each other a long time.”

Going to Arya’s bag, Roslyn seemed concerned. “M’lady, is this all you have?”

“Yes,” Arya replied. “I don’t wear dresses. This is all I need. I can dress myself but thank you, Roslyn, truly.”

Alone again, Arya brushed her hair out and allowed the warm air to dry it. It had grown a bit more since she left Winterfell, falling below her shoulders. She looked at her clothes and for the first time in her life, she hated what she owned. She actually wanted to look different for tonight. She wanted to stand out.

_He knows you little wolf, the real you._

Taking the items that were still clean from King's Landing, Arya stopped fussing and got dressed.

Walking down to the main level, Arya wasn’t sure where to go. The household was quiet and not a soul was coming through any of the doors.

Arya walked into one and saw Gendry sitting in a chair by the open window; the sea air had filled the room. She was quiet and watched him sitting there, elbows on his knees, a cup in his hands, and his eyes staring off into space.

She knew coming here was going to be tough for him as much as it was for her. But she had to come, even though she wavered before setting off for Storm’s End.

“You can come in,” he said, not looking away.

“You heard me?”

“I’m probably the only person who can.”

He stood up as he talked and walked to the window. Arya walked over, putting enough space between them to not make him uncomfortable.

“It’s beautiful here,” she admitted.

“It is. Much nicer than King’s Landing. But…”

“Nothing like Winterfell.”

“No, it’s not.” A small smile came across his face as he looked at her. Arya’s eyes were looking out at the sea. The wind blew in and sent a few pieces of her hair flowing backwards. She looked so beautiful standing there.

He lead her to the hall and showed her to where they were eating. A small table was set just outside the castle in the open.

“Not even in summer do we eat out of doors.”

Gendry laughed a little. “It may be winter but it’s still warm here.”

They didn’t talk for a few minutes as they began eating. Gendry was doing his best not to be angry while Arya was trying not to be a pain in his ass.

Arya commented on the food first and then the weather before it went back to silence. She noticed Gendry did his best to not look at her while they ate. But after she had finished, she looked at him and said, “You can talk to me.”

“I don’t have anything to say right now.”

“You’re lying.”

Now his eyes met hers. “It’s better if I don’t say anything.”

“Why not?”

“Because it wouldn’t be good for either of us, Arya.”

_Easy little wolf._

“I came here to see you. To talk to you.”

“So talk.”

Arya opened her mouth but then didn’t know what to say. She looked at him and then laughed before looking down and hiding her smile. She only did that around him.

“Arya…”

Bringing her eyes back up Gendry, she waited for the question.

“Why are you here?”

“I told you. Where else would I go?”

He leaned onto the table, elbows pressed firmly into it and his hands clasped together. “Winterfell. That’s your home after all. It’s where your _family_ is.”

“Gendry, don’t be cruel.”

“I’m not. It’s the truth. They are your family. You Starks are a pack; you stick together. It’s the three of you and Jon against everyone else. No one can get in or close to you without the others wondering if that person is trying to take advantage. I may have been a lad from Flea Bottom but I could still tell when you were Arry and when you were part of the pack.”

She smiled. “ _Arry_? It’s been a very long time since you called me that.”

“Well, you understand what I’m saying then.”

“Us Starks were raised differently than any other house in the Seven Kingdoms. Even with how Father had Jon grow up with us. And after years of being apart, we all came back to Winterfell, to our home.”

“Then you left and I know why and the reasoning but you still left. You didn’t even tell me. I thought…” Gendry leaned back now, crossing his arms in front of him. “I thought after that night and then the battle that things between us would change for the better. But you left and didn’t even tell me.”

“You know if I told you what I was doing, even after you proposed that you would do everything to talk me out of it. And it would have worked.”

Gendry’s eyes met hers at her admission. He didn’t expect that from Arya. Even with him she was a bit guarded with her words but here, she was honest.

“You know how I feel about you,” she started. “That night before… it wasn’t just so I didn’t die a maid. I wanted to be with you. After everything we’ve been through, you were the only one I wanted.” She stood up from the table and headed towards the railing to look out at the sea. It rolled in hard and the sounds it made crashing against the rocks reflected the strong and tough history of the people of the Stormlands. People like Gendry.

“I know what you are Arya. I always knew. Didn’t I ask you once if you thought I was as stupid as the rest of them?”

She didn’t turn around as he spoke. But she smiled, remembering their talk after the Gold Cloaks first came to them on the road to the Wall. He knew she was a girl whereas Lommy and Hot Pie never did.

Gendry joined her at the railing, keeping a good distance between them but yet still close enough that they could talk without yelling. He watched as the sea air splashed against her face and hair. She looked so beautiful standing there.

 _You use to never shut up, now look at you_.

Turning a bit to look at him, Arya said, “I never thought you were stupid when it counted. But you’re still a bull. Hardheaded and stubborn.”

“You’re one to talk.”

Laughing and hiding her smile again, Arya said, “We are a pair aren’t we?”

“Perhaps.”

Arya had missed that smirk Gendry had. They looked at each other for a moment. Arya noticed how much he had changed since the last time they saw each other. He looked older almost, he carried himself differently, and he was a bit more stoic then he use to be.

Gendry was thinking the same thing. She stood there so unsure. He hadn’t seen her like this since that first time the Gold Cloaks came looking for him. Even when he saw the new Arya in the forges of Winterfell, quiet and standing tall and so sure of herself, he still saw the tough Arya he was use to.

Putting his hand out, pushing back a loose piece of hair; Arya looked at him and wanted him to kiss him.

“M’lord,” the maester said coming into view. “Forgive me but a raven…”

“I’ll be right there.” He looked back to Arya and gave a weak smile before following the maester inside.

Gendry had been taking lessons to learn how to read and write and took the scroll from the maester.

He looked at it awkwardly, not understanding the handwriting.

“It’s from Lady Sansa of Winterfell inquiring about her sister,” the maester explained.

“I’ve never seen writing like this before,” Gendry said with a weak laugh. “Can you write back that she is here but that I do not know how long she will be staying.”

“Yes m’lord.”

Turning and looking back outside, Gendry saw Arya still standing looking out over the sea. She looked like she belonged there. Her being here was all he wanted.

These last few months were difficult. Every day once Cersei was dead and he was declared Lord of Storm’s End, Gendry struggled to learn how to be a lord. He had to meet all the other lord’s and see them look down upon him. He may have been declared legitimate but he was still born a bastard of Flea Bottom. But soon, once those started to see that he was a decent man, attitudes and opinions changed.

Gendry had spent most of his time in the forge when he wasn’t needed. It’s where he went to think and clear his head. When he received word that it was in fact Arya that had killed Cersei, he wasn’t surprised but was glad that Arya was alive. He did, deep down, wonder if she would come to him.

 

***

Arya had never seen a place like Storm’s End before. It was so different and unique and really fit who Gendry was. This was his ancestral home. He didn’t grow up here obviously or even really know his father or uncles but yet, he was a Baratheon. Storm’s End suited him. Being a lord suited him. And he was always going to be a wonderful lord.

She knew he stood there watching her. Just like that night when he came to give her the staff he forged for her. Arya always knew when he gazed at her and watched her, even when they were younger.

He finally came back outside and stood next to her.

“Anything important?”

“It was your sister. You didn’t tell her you were coming did you?”

“I only sent one raven to Sansa after everything.”

“So you didn’t speak with her or your brother?”

Arya shook her head. “I love them but sometimes, I’m the lone wolf. It’s easier if I stay distant.”

Gendry chuckled sarcastically at this. “Oh, I’m aware of that.”

“I didn’t…”

“I know but it’s the truth.”

Arya looked at him. “Is it going to be like this?”

“I don’t know how you want me to be, Arya. But I will be a gracious host for however long you are here.”

“Gendry…”

“Let’s not pretend. We are better than that. I know how you feel about this world but for me, I have responsibilities and a large amount of people depend on me now.”

“Good. You deserve this. I told you that would would make a wonderful lord.”

“And none of it matters because I don’t have who I want here with me.”

Arya watched him leave again. She knew the anger he felt was justified. She did leave him and everyone at Winterfell without saying goodbye.

She decided to walk around the grounds and just let Gendry be for the rest of the evening. She knew she’d needed to give him some time and she would need not to be so pushy.

_I doubt that little wolf._

The Hound and Lord Beric had saved her from the dead with Lord Beric giving his final life to be sure she survived. Then on the road to King’s Landing, the Hound used their time to do what he could to be sure Arya knew that she had a choice at the end of all of this. Life.

The next day, Arya needed to clear her mind a little. Especially after she couldn’t find Gendry anywhere. She walked outside of the castle and found some children playing. One was the boy from the forge.

“Lord Gendry says she killed Mad Queen Cersei, but I think he’s lying.”

“Why would Lord Gendry lie?” the little girl asked.

“Lord Gendry has never lied,” Arya told them. “I’ve known him since I was a child.”

“You did?” the little girl asked. “Was he the same then?”

Arya nodded. “Some. He’s grown up a bit. He’s also fearless. He fought the army of the dead at my home in Winterfell.”

“I heard tales about that,” another boy said. “But everyone says everything is long gone like the giants.”

“Well, dragons are alive and everyone thought they were gone. The army of the dead was very real. There was even a giant among them. A brave, brave girl named Lady Lyanna Mormont from Bear Island slayed him and gave her life to protect the North.”

The children all looked at each other before one of the boys asked if that was really her sword.

“It is. I call it Needle.”

“Needle? That’s a stupid name.”

“What’s your name?” Arya asked him.

“Rob,” he said. “Me mom named me for the king. And that is Fergus and Maggy.”

“Is that your bow?”

“Yeah, it’s mine.”

“Do you know how to shoot it?”

The young boy Rob shook his head. “No one to teach me.”

“Aren’t you learning how to smith?”

“Me mom wants me to learn but I want to be a soldier.”

Arya smiled at him. “Hopefully we won’t have any more wars to need soldiers but you can hunt with a bow. That’s important. Follow me.”

She walked towards some trees and with her dagger, carved an X on the tree. She walked back and took the bow and one of the arrows they had and pulled.

“How did you…”

Arya smirked at Rob and did it again. And then again.

She started to teach them how to hold the bow and how to relax and not rush. She felt useful for the first time in months and enjoyed this feeling as she taught them.

Gendry was speaking to the maester and a few other people about things that needed to get done over the next few months when he saw Arya and the children.

“Who is that m’lord?” one of the men asked him.

“Arya Stark.”

“Ned Stark’s daughter?” one said. “I remember him during Robert’s Rebellion. One of the best men I knew.”

“I met him only once before he died,” Gendry said.

“So she’s the one that killed Cersei Lannister? She’s a little flit of a thing,” another commented.

Gendry laughed a little like this. “She was when she was young, now, she’s one of the toughest fighters I have ever seen.” He was mesmerized by her with the children but turned back to the group. “If there isn’t anything else?”

“No m’lord,” they said.

He walked towards the children. If he couldn’t do anything, he was going to be sure they had a better life then he did. It wasn’t just Rob that was learning from him in the forge, a few other boys were as well. He made sure everyone was looked out for here.

“Lord Gendry! Did you see that?” Fergus yelled. “I didn’t hit the target but I hit the tree at least!”

“I saw. Well done.”

Arya and Gendry smiled at each other before Gendry said, “Why do we try and find a time tomorrow after your lessons for this practice too? Would you like that?”

All three of the children yelled yes before they went running back into the walls.

“I’m sorry if I overstepped…”

“No, it’s fine,” he answered quickly. “I’m glad to see them enjoying themselves.”

“How many orphans do you have here?”

He knew she’d figure it out. “A few. Instead of them working in taverns or brothels, figured they could learn a trade, have a better life.”

“See,” she said smiling. “I knew you’d make a wonderful lord.”

He hadn’t realized she took his hand as she spoke. Gendry looked down at it as he weaved his fingers into hers. It felt so normal, natural even. Her smaller hands fit perfectly into his. They both looked at each other before Arya said, “I’m sorry.”

“You never apologize. What’s come over you?”

“Just allow me this one time.”

Looking at her and trying to decide how to precede, Gendry pulled his fingers away from hers. “I think I should get back.”

“Good day, Lord Baratheon,” she said, almost attempting a curtsy

“Don’t call me that,” Gendry answered.

“As you wish, m’lord.”

He looked at her, remembering their first meeting back at the forges of Winterfell. He had said those words, wondering if his Arya was still there. She was. But now, he knew she was doing the same. Gendry didn’t respond how she hoped but instead bowed and walked back through the gates.

Frustrated, Arya went to get the stray arrows and kept shooting at the target. She did this until Roslyn came out a few hours later to tell her that their dinner would be ready soon.

She wasn’t sure if she could do another dinner alone with just Gendry. She didn’t want to make her being there harder than it had to but yet, she didn’t know exactly what to say to Gendry.

Dressing for the meal and then heading downstairs, Arya saw a few of the men Gendry was with earlier still about. It looked like he didn’t want another awkward meal together either. But now, Arya would have to make small talk.

_Oh for fuck’s sake, what is this twat about?_

The Hound had point blank asked Arya if she’d ever consider being a lady of a castle and when she didn’t answer right away, that was when she told him what had happened. He chuckled at her and told Arya about the night of the feast. So now, she had been wondering for months what would have happened if Daenerys had never stopped Gendry.

Walking over to Arya, Gendry said, “If you rather take your meal in your…”

He was giving her a way out but testing her at the same time. Arya flashed a smile at him and answered, “No, I’ll be fine here with the group.”

The talk over most of the meal was about the future of the Seven Kingdoms and the Stormlands. Gendry listened intently to what everyone was saying. Arya could see that he was a bit nervous but he didn’t falter. His level headed thinking was apparent as he spoke and offered his opinion.

“And what do you think Lady Stark?”

“My sister is Lady Stark,” Arya replied. Her eyes met Gendry’s and he tried not to laugh at her. “But how we Starks do things in the North is different then how the Baratheons have done things here in the Stormlands.”

“So you have no opinion?” another asked.

Taking a small sip of her ale, Arya smiled politely. “No, I have opinions but my opinion doesn’t matter in this instant.”

“I’d appreciate if you enlightened us. I knew your father. I’m curious what his daughter thinks.”

She took another sip and said, “Everyone in the Stormlands must put aside their own house and focus on the future of this land first and foremost. That’s the only way we all will survive winter. Now with the Night King dead…” a few chuckled at her comment, still thinking the Night King was something of tales to scare children. Arya’s eyes met Gendry’s again and he could see the anger boiling up.

“My lords, the Night King and his army was very, very real. Thousands of dead men, women, and children attacked Winterfell. The Dothraki and Unsullied were nearly destroyed. Some Northern houses are now completely wiped out. That is no coincidence. And believe me, when I put my dagger into the heart of the Night King and he shattered into a million pieces, I knew no one outside the North would ever believe I did it. But I did. You are all saved from the Long Night because of what we sacrificed at Winterfell. Excuse me.”

She pushed her chair back quickly and with so much anger. She headed back into the castle and to her chambers.

“My lords, if you’ll excuse me.”

Gendry followed her, hearing the sound of her door slamming shut. He didn’t bother knocking, he walked in and said, “Well, that was unlady like.” But as he finished, Arya’s lips were on his. Her fingers quickly went to the ties of the leather and started pulling. They went to his belt, loosening that as well, hearing it clatter on the ground.

For his part, Gendry accepted the kisses and the hands on him. He had wanted to do this the moment he saw her. Putting his hands on her waist, Gendry lifted her small frame into the air while Arya wrapped her legs around him. He walked her over to the bed and leaned down slowly, placing her there below him. Arya’s hands were now pressing back his clothes off his shoulders, never letting her lips leave his.

He stopped for a moment to pull his tunic off and as he looked down at her, Gendry pulled away. He didn’t know what was happening and as much as he wanted her, he couldn’t go forward without knowing why.

“Gendry,” she said, leaning up, hands on his face. “You know how I feel…”

“No, I don’t actually. You’re hot one moment, cold the next. And I refuse to have any bastards out there in the world.”

“I’m sorry, that’s all I can say is I’m sorry.”

He was looking down on the ground. Arya could see his shoulders rise and fall as he tried to settle himself before yelling but it wouldn’t work.

“You just bloody left! And I know you and you didn’t plan on coming back. Do you have any idea what it was like for me? I had thought I’d never see you again once and then there you were at Winterfell and I fell in love with you. And you left.”

Gendry had put some distance between him and Arya as he spoke. This was why she was so afraid to come here. To own up to how she had treated him. She knew him well enough to know that when Gendry asked her to be the lady of Storm’s End, he didn’t expect her to be anything but herself.

“I couldn’t… I couldn’t let myself…”

“What are you going on about?”

“I have been alone for so long. I only had myself to depend on. I couldn’t ask you to share that burden with me. I knew that you would do anything to talk me out of it or try to come with me.”

“Fucking right I would have.”

She stared at him. She had never seen him this upset and angry at the same time. But below it all, she could see that he still loved her.

“Do you know what’s happening in a few days? All the lords and ladies of the Stormlands are coming here to parade their daughters in front of me.” He stopped, watching her face change at the news. “New lord needs a wife. They’d prefer someone from the Stormlands so my claim as lord of Storm’s End is stronger. And this whole time, I was prepared to do what I needed to do. Yet, here you are. Your timing couldn’t have been worse.”

“Why”

“Because if you have changed your mind at all, I’d tell all of them to fuck off. You know how I feel, Arya but in truth, I don’t know how you feel. Truly, I don’t.” He came back over to the bed, picking up his tunic and putting it back on, and sat down beside her. “You need to tell me.”

_Don’t be a scared little bitch about it._

“What’s so funny?” Gendry asked, responding to the laugh that escaped her lips.

Turning to look at him, Arya explained, “Ever since the Hound died, I hear his voice in my head. Judging me, belittling me, and giving me advice. He knew I’d come to you. Told me as he died, head in my lap that if I didn’t go to you I’d be the biggest dumbest twat he ever met.”

“Why didn’t you come sooner?”

Arya stood up now and lifted her shirt. A new set of scars graced her left side. “The Mountain,” she explained. “Before his brother shoved his sword into his head, the Mountain sliced my side. It looked worse than it was thankfully. It took everything I had left in me to kill Cersei.”

“And now?”

“It took everything I had to come here.” She turned enough to look at him. She exhaled and said, “I never wanted to be a lady. I wanted to be my own lord. My father was my idol. I wanted to be just like him. And,” she looked down and whispered, “I love you and everyone I love I loose. I already lost you once and it was easier the second time if I left. I didn’t want to give you hope.”

With his right hand, Gendry pushed some of her loose hair behind her ear as she spoke. He kept his hand there cradling her neck before Arya moved towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I’m sorry… I truly am. I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“I know…” was the weak answer. “But now what?”

Arya didn’t know what to say. She hadn’t thought everything through and didn’t know what Gendry would expect from her.

“I need to know what you want, Arya.”

She looked at him. All the easy answers were right in front of her and she knew that.

“I want you.”

Gendry didn’t show his emotion when she spoke. Instead, he asked, “How?”

“What do you mean how?”

Chuckling, he answered, “You know how.”

“Gendry Baratheon, Lord of Storm’s End, I want you. All of you.”

“You call that a proposal?”

She glared at him before saying with a smile, “I want to be your wife, your lady, your family.”

Gendry’s lips crashed upon hers as they fell onto the bed. They were smiling and giggling between kisses before Arya stopped to look at him.

“I love you, have since I was young. There is no one else for me in this world.”

“Good,” Gendry replied, rubbing his thumb over her cheekbone. “Because I loved you just as long.”


	2. Coming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry and Arya spend time getting to know each other again and opening up about their time apart

Gendry knew staying up in Arya’s chambers when he had guests was not the best thing. He didn’t need any other reason for the lords to judge him. Arya agreed to return with him and in her best voice, apologized to the lords for her abrupt exit.

“What was the army of the dead like?” Lord Penrose asked. Arya knew that he had served with Renly Baratheon during the War of the Five Kings.

Arya looked at Gendry, remembering when she asked the same question.

“They never tire. They never break. There are only a few ways to kill them. Fire, Valyrian steel, or dragonglass. If it wasn’t for Lord Gendry and his skill as a smith, we wouldn’t have survived.”

The lords looked at Gendry. He explained, “I had to forge thousands of weapons out of dragonglass. Thankfully, they did what they needed to do.”

Murmured whispers came around the table before Lord Tarth spoke. Arya had noticed him the entire time. He looked so like Ser Brienne.

“My lady,” he began. “My daughter has written to me to tell me of this assault and your heroism. Why I may not believe it myself, I’m glad to know that she survived and is still loyal to your sister.”

“Ser Brienne has been a valued ally to the Starks these last few years. She is truly an amazing person. She does you credit, m’lord.”

He smiled at Arya and continued with, “But now, we must all agree that the future of the Seven Kingdoms is what matters. I agree with you, m’lady, that we need to not choose sides like we did during the War of the Five Kings. Cersei is dead. Daenerys Targaryen is dead. The man raised as your bastard brother is on the Iron Throne but does not want to be there. We must unify and decide how to proceed.”

“But, we need to focus on the Stormlands first,” Lord Wylde of the Rain House spoke. “We don’t need wolves at our doors.”

Arya understood his meaning and did her best not to glare to hard at him. Gendry glanced sympathetically at her. He knew with an unwed daughter coming and the other lords coming to swear fealty to Gendry that this would be a difficult time for everyone involved.

“My lords, everything will he as it should be,” Gendry said to them. “It’s getting late and I have much to see to the next few days. Please,” he said motioning to them to stay seated as he stood. “Stay, drink, enjoy yourselves.”

His eyes met Arya’s and she knew that leaving right away with him was not the best idea. Thankfully, Lord Tarth came over to here.

“My daughter tells me that you are a very capable fighter.”

“Yes, m’lord. My father always appreciated my spirit. Before he was killed, he had me train with Syrio Forel in the art of water dancing. Then I was able to get away from King Joffery and his mother thanks to Yoren from the Night’s Watch. He protected me while my father was executed and carried me away from King’s Landing. That was where I met Lord Gendry.”

“He seems a decent man. Not traditional by any means but decent nonetheless.”

Arya smiled at the comment. “No, he’s not traditional by what we would consider for a lord but Gendry is one of the best men I know. He was a dear friend to me on those days we traveled away from King’s Landing. I didn’t feel like I could trust anyone and I was disguised as a boy for my safety but he saw through it and kept my secret. He will be a far better lord than his father or uncles.”

“I believe he will.”

“But m’lord, I’m still tired from my journey. If you’ll excuse me.”

He stood up, as did the other lords when she left the table. She made her way through the halls and up the stairs until someone stepped out from the shadows to grab her. Holding a small knife, it was Lord Wylde.

“You girl are going to be a problem for us aren’t you?”

Arya didn’t show any emotion as the man spoke, knife to her throat.

“You are making a very big mistake, Lord Wylde.”

“Do you think I’m afraid of some girl? My uncle may have been a friend to your father but I never liked Ned Stark. Too proud and honorable for my taste.”

“M’lord, I suggest you reconsider your words and actions.”

Pushing the knife a little more into her neck, Lord Wylde laughed. “No, I think you need to reconsider. My daughter will be here shortly. She’s a beautiful lady of the Stormlands. A woman who deserves to be lady of Storm’s End. Nothing like you.”

Arya hit his wrist with enough force the knife fell from his hands and Arya caught it with her right hand, pushing it against the belly of Lord Wylde. “I might not be a lady in your eyes m’lord but I can gut you like a fish if I need to. I think you need to decide what’s important here. Your life or your balls?”

Gulping and sweating, Lord Wylde didn’t respond. Instead, Arya took the knife with her and left him. She knew she got her point across to him. Now she had to decide to tell Gendry or not.

She went into her room and debated what to do next. If she went to Gendry’s room, would he think she went there for something other than explaining that one of his lords isn’t truly faithful? But instead, a knock at the door pulled her out of her thought.

Opening, Gendry stood there but then pushed his way in when he noticed blood on her neck.

“What in the Seven Hells happened?” he asked, taking her over to the chair and getting a cloth to dampen it from the water on the table.

“I don’t think I should tell you. Your position here is still precarious.”

“Who did this to you?”

“Gendry,” she said, touching his hand as he cleaned the blood from the small wound. “I’m fine. I handled it.”

“I’m aware you handled it. But I need to know who I need to confront tomorrow and make him swear fealty to me sooner than the other lords. That way I can knock him on his stupid ass right after.”

She chuckled a little at his comment, noticing how he had calmed a bit. He knelt down in front of her and kissed her hands.

“I wish you were here with me from those first days.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t.”

“But you’re here now.”

“I’m here now.”

“And we need to be open and honest about all things. I may be lord but you are my equal, Arya. I want to trust you with everything that happens here. You understand this world and I would never want you to change who you are for anyone.”

Leaning forward, she placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him, so softly.

“I think if you honestly told me that,” she started, pushing her forehead into his, “when you proposed the first time, I would have said yes.”

Gendry let out a laugh and shook his head at her. “You don’t like to make things easy for me, do you?”

“Why start now?”

He kissed her again and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Would it be inappropriate if I asked you to come to my bed tonight?”

“Not if you think it’s inappropriate that I was heading to your chamber before all of this happened?”

Gendry took her hand and lead her through the corridors to his chamber. He poured them each some wine and they sat by the fire. He waited for her to speak to him. There was still so much he wanted to know since he last saw her at Winterfell.

But instead, he broke the silence.

“Do you know that the Hound and I sat at the feast together?”

With the fire highlighting his face, Arya could see he was lost in the memory.

“I asked him where you were and he knew.”

“Knew what?”

“About us.” He took a sip of his wine and said, “He made a comment about how we could still smell the burning bodies but yet my head was thinking about _that_ . I explained that I wanted to thank you but he saw through it. I mostly wanted to see you but of course _that_ was also on my mind. But he said something to me that stuck with me: the dead are dead, you’re not.”

Arya looked at the fire, fighting back tears. “He said something similar to me about living.”

“Is that why you came here?”

She nodded, letting the fire light wash over her face as she turned to look at him. “I’m tired of running and not knowing my place in the world. At least with you, neither of us know what we’re doing but at least we’ll do it together.”

He smiled at that, taking another sip of his wine. “So, if I call you Lady Baratheon, will you push me again?”

“Well, you have never called me that before. And I’m not. Not yet anyway.”

“How soon should we do it then?”

Arya placed her wine on the table between them and took the few steps to Gendry. She sat on his lap, moving her fingers along the beard growing on his face and said, “We should probably wait until the lords have sworn themselves to you.”

“But until then?” he asked, moving his right hand along her back and his left moving to her face.

She loved the feel of his calloused fingers on her face and moved her chin into his hand as he stroked.

“Until then, we need to be sure we wake up in our own beds.”

“But…”

“But we can go to bed in each others.”

Gendry’s lips were upon hers. Arya wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing her body closer to his. He picked her up as if she weighed nothing at all and carried her over to his bed. His fingers made fast work of every tie that needed to be untied. Arya leaned up enough so he could push her clothes off her shoulders. Her own fingers went to the tie of the tunic, loosening it and then pulling it out from her pants. Gendry moved his lips down to her stomach and began kissing each and every scar. She wasn’t subconscious about them around him and knew he loved her regardless of them.

Arya pulled off her tunic and reached forward to help Gendry get undressed even faster. Cloth and leather was thrown onto the ground as Gendry pulled back the blankets on his bed. Arya fell into his arms, them both laughing together before quieting and looking at the other. Gendry’s hands were on her face and Arya’s roaming around his chest.

“I’ve missed you,” he admitted. “I had gotten use to you showing up at the Winterfell forges.”

Arya answered by kissing him, gently and nuzzled her head against his chest. His left hand rose up and Arya moved her right hand to meet his and they intertwined their fingers. They listened to each other breath for a few moments before Arya moved her head, kissed his chest and said, “I choose life. A life with you.”

  


***

 Arya slipped back to her rooms in the middle of the night. She left Gendry sleeping soundly next to her. She had forgotten how amazing being with him felt. Not just in bed but to be near him. To hear him say her name or laugh about something together.

She awoke the next morning and for the first time in years, realized she slept peacefully and soundly. A small smile appeared across her face.

Heading downstairs, she didn’t find Gendry anywhere. It was Roslyn that said, “It’s out with the other lords m’lady. He says to tell you he will see you in the afternoon and that you are use the grounds in whatever manner you’d like.”

“Thank you Roslyn. Do you happen to know where young Rob is?”

“With the maester.”

Roslyn showed the way and Arya found Rob, Fergus, and Maggy and a few other children sitting together as the maester was telling them tales of the Seven Kingdoms.

Smiling at this, Arya didn’t feel surprised that Gendry would take care of those that needed help or try to raise up anyone he could. He wanted everyone to have a better life.

It was one of the reasons she loved him so much.

Staying to the back, Arya listened to the maester tell the different stories about the lords of the Stormlands. It reminded her of Maester Luwin at Winterfell teaching her, Sansa, and Bran the history of the northern families. She felt that it was important to listen and observe since she would need to learn the ways of the Stormlands. Now she fully understood her mother and what it meant for her to give up her homeland for that of her husband's.

She stood and listened and waited until the maester told the children that they were free to go to their work duties is when they all noticed her finally.

“It’s Lady Arya!” Maggy said, running over to her. She put her arms around Arya’s waist. As strange as it was, it took Arya only a second to put her hand on the back of the little girl. “Can you teach me to shoot the arrows again today?”

“Perhaps. When it’s time to,” Arya answered. “I’m sure everyone has things to do right now. But later on, when you’re allowed, I’ll be happy to teach you.”

“Go on now children,” the maester said, shooing them away before coming to stand next to Arya. “I’m sorry that we didn’t have a chance to speak sooner,” he told her.

“About what?”

“Lots of things. I studied with Maester Luwin at the Citadel. He was a very good man. I was sorry that he died. He didn’t deserve that.”

“No, but none of us did.”

“I’m glad you’re here, m’lady. When Lord Baratheon came to me and told me who he was, where he had been, and how he didn’t know if he would be lord when everything was all over, I was worried for him. He was humble, kind, and determined to make a life here. Very unlike his father. But then, he told me about you.”

“Me?”

“Yes. I asked him once Cersei was killed and he would retain the status of our lord if there were any eligible young ladies in the Seven Kingdoms.”

“A lord needs a wife,” Arya said, uneasy.

“This is true. And he was honest that you meant a great deal to him and we should wait with any proceedings until it was certain that you would go back to Winterfell or come here. I’m glad to see that the way he described you was very honest.”

She smirked a little at him. “Honest in a good way?”

“Yes, m’lady,” was the response with a little laugh. “And I like that you have taken an interest in the children. Lord Baratheon wants to be sure that none of the orphans from the war are forgotten and forced to live on the streets.”

“So you know that he himself was one? That his mother died when he was very young?”

“Yes, m’lady. It’s noble of him to care about the children in such a way. I’m teaching them their histories and he and a few other men and women are teaching the children trades so they will have a place in this world.”

The two walked outside into the courtyard of the castle and the maester continued, “It will be a difficult time for his lordship. The lords are responsive of him but some still hold their prejudices. As I can assume, towards you as well based on that mark on your neck.”

“I’m a great deal stronger than I look.”

He laughed again before answering, “I’m aware m’lady. I’m just grateful that Lord Baratheon will have someone by his side who is as strong and willful as he is. He will do the Stormlands proud because he is nothing like his father or uncles.” Arya looked at the maester who continued, “I do not mean to speak ill of the dead but all wanted the glory of ruling, none of the responsibilities.”

“Gendry doesn’t want glory.”

“And that’s what will make him better than the rest.”

The maester left her there, standing in the courtyard. The warm sun beat down on her as she headed for the stables and asked to see her horse so she could go riding. She decided she wanted to ride along the coast.

The sea echoed for miles as she rode along the path by the coast. At Winterfell, it was just low lands for miles and miles but here, there were forests and beaches and sand dunes all within a few miles. It was lush and green and warm. All of this made Arya feel like she did when she sailed to Essos.

Stopping and tying up her horse, Arya sat under a tree near a cliff and looked out at the sea. The birds flew above the water, swooping down to catch their prey while the water almost made music as it flowed in and out.

“What are you doing all the way out here?” Gendry asked her, riding up.

“Decided to explore.”

He dismounted and sat himself down next to her. He leaned back on his elbows and just listened to the sounds around him.

“I never thought as a boy in King’s Landing that I’d ever see the places that I have seen. I never thought I’d make it out of Flea Bottom alive if I’m honest. But now, here I am and this is just all unimaginable. Including that you’re here with me.”

Arya looked at him and leaned down enough to kiss him, just once.

“Do you think you could be happy here?” he asked, looking out at the water.

“I do,” was the answer almost above a whisper. “I think deep down, we were always meant to find each other. From that first time we met in King’s Landing to you coming to Winterfell to now. We keep finding each other.”

He leaned up now and looked at her. “I don’t want to lose you again.”

Kissing him, Arya moved her legs over top of his and seated herself on his lap. Gendry’s hands moved up her back, pulling her closer to him.

“Make love to me,” she whispered as his lips were on her neck.

They didn’t waste any time removing their clothes and making a makeshift blanket out of their tunics. Arya laid back and watched Gendry move his hands around her bare stomach. She giggled a little when he hit a ticklish spot but then his lips were on her. He found himself and entered her, going slowly at first and Arya matching the rhythm.

Her hands moved slowly along his back, feeling every inch of his muscles and his shoulder blades. They pressed their foreheads together, keeping their eyes on the other with every motion.

Arya had never felt so alive as she felt Gendry not just inside her but his fingers touching her body.  His lips grazed hers before moving to her neck and then nipping at her ear. Arya moaned at that, causing Gendry to hasten his pace. He moved one hand to her breast and pinch one nipple between his fingers before his lips touched the other, causing Arya to cry out a little at the sensation. Then cry out some more when she felt herself go. Gendry was quick to follow since he knew she had been pleased.

“Come here,” he said to her, pulling her closer as they adjusted their bodies on the makeshift bed. His lips kissed her forehead and stayed there for a few moments. “Will you send a raven to your family? Tell them what is happening here?”

“I will, once the lords have sworn to you. I don’t want any obstacles in the way.”

“You’re not an obstacle Arya.”

“But I am.”

“Is that why you still won’t tell me who did this to you?” he asked, grazing his finger along the small cut on her neck.

“Trust me, I handled it. It won’t happen again.”

“I know you’re trying to protect me…”

“Not you,” she corrected. “I know you can handle yourself. I’m protecting your claim. The last thing either of us want is for someone to challenge you now. I’m aware they don’t like me or like the fact that Ned Stark’s daughter will be their lady but it will be easier to face those challenges later.”

He kissed her forehead again. “I don’t know how I would be able to face any of this without you.”

“You’d be fine, in the end. I know you would.”

“You have too much faith in me.”

Arya touched his chin and looked him in the eye. “Not faith,” she told him. “I know it.”

The two dressed and rode fast and quick back to Storm’s End. Gendry joked that Arya cheated in their race but he knew she was just better than him.

“Come to me tonight?” he asked her as they took their horses back to the stables.

“Again Lord Baratheon?”

Gendry chuckled at Arya’s raised eyebrow. “Maybe there is one thing I take after my father in.”

“As long as it’s just for me, then I’m fine with that familiar trait.”

He laughed harder but then smiled at her and took her hand. “Only you.”

“And those three girls in King’s Landing?”

He put away the reins and saddle and said, “You’re never going to let me forget that will you?”

“I’ll keep it handy if I ever need it.”

“You're incorrigible.”

“But you love me.”

“Yes, that I do.”

  


***

Arya headed down to dinner. The lords had traveled to meet their families and would return in two days time. She was glad it was just the two of them for the night. She didn’t want any more questions about who had attacked her.

Gendry was already outside, torches were burning around the table. It was a later dinner than the last few days since he had said farewell to the lords. He was drinking some ale when she approached him.

“Everything alright?”

He had a strange look on his face. “Fine,” was the lie.

“Gendry…”

“Don’t ask, not right now. I need a few moments with it.”

“I thought you said we were in this together?”

He reached out and touched her hand. “Lord Tarth had some suspicious about Lord Wylde and expressed it as much before he left. It was him, wasn’t it?”

“Like I said, I handled it.”

“Arya…”

“Gendry,” she teased back in an exasperated tone. Putting her hands on his face, she said, “I will be my own kind of lady here. I have no problem threatening any man that I will cut off his balls if he steps out of line.” Gendry chuckled at this. “I feel like he will only create more trouble for you. He expects you to marry his daughter.”

“She’s not for me.”

“I know,” she said in a loving tone. “But you need to be careful. He could cause a lot of problems for you. Speak with your maester. Ask him about any alliances that can be made from this. We could reach out to Jon…”

“No, he doesn’t need to be worried about this.”

“I’m aware he has an entire Seven Kingdoms to worry about but we are still his family. He cares for you a great deal Gendry.”

He conceded and said, “If it comes to it.”

“Will Ser Davos be coming?”

Gendry shook his head. “I don’t believe so. As Hand of the King, he is also extremely busy.”

Arya knew how much Davos Seaworth meant to not just Jon but Gendry as well. He fathered the both of them and loved them as his sons. She secretly hoped Jon would use this as an excuse to get out of King’s Landing for a few days. Having the support of the king would further prove to the lords of the Stormlands that Gendry was worthy.

“Tomorrow I need to be sure everything is in order, all the rooms are prepared and things sorted. Will you be fine without me?”

“I could help you, if you’d like?”

A small smile came across his face. Gendry didn’t think Arya would want to do those things. They were traditionally handled by the lady of the house and even though he didn’t expect her to do them, he was so glad she’d offer.

“You’d do that?”

She nodded. “I think I need to suck up a bit of my pride and just dive head first on some things. But dresses are nonnegotiable.”

Now Gendry let out a hearty laugh. “Can I secretly hope for one when I wed you?”

Putting her arms around his neck and leaning up, she said “perhaps,” and then kissed him. “But that is clearly a special occasion and I will probably be very unhappy about it.”

The two of them had developed a flow between them these last few days. Arya was amazed at how easy it became once she allowed herself to be opened and honest with him. And honest with herself.

 _See little wolf_.

The Hound would be proud of her.

And she wished he was here to see it.

“M’lady, forgive me,” the maester said as Arya and Gendry stood off staring at the water. “A raven from King's Landing.”

Arya took it from him and read it quickly. Gendry watched the concern come over her face.

“What’s the matter?”

“It’s Jon. He’s calling for all the lords to come to King’s Landing in two months time.”

“Whatever for?”

“I don’t know. He wouldn’t…”

“What?”

Arya looked at the maester. “If you could bring me some parchment so I can reply to my brother.”

“At once m’lady.”

“I’m afraid he may try to abdicate. He never wanted the throne. Ever since Daenerys, he hasn’t been himself. We didn’t see much of each other when I was there. He tried to busy himself.”

Gendry gave her a few minutes to write her message and have it sent back to Jon. After that, she wasn’t herself.

“You don’t have to stay down here with me if you don’t want to.”

“No,” Arya told him. “I want to. I’m sorry. It’s just…”

“Jon, I know.”

Arya stood up from her chair and went to sit on his lap. He adjusted himself so he could cradle her there. Arya nuzzled her head under his chin, his beard scratching her forehead a bit.

“Can I ask you something?”

Arya nodded, not moving her head from the comfortable position.

“Only because we’ve never talked about it but…”

“A few,” she answered him. “I’m not my mother so I don’t consider myself motherly but lately, I have been thinking what it would mean for you to have a son. It’s important.”

“I don’t want you to change who you are over this.”

“If our son is anything like you, it would be worth it.”

Gendry kissed her forehead. He was aware she was sacrificing a lot for him and he made a silent vow to himself to do everything he could to be worthy of her. He owed her his life.

They went to bed together that night and made love with the fire behind them and the sea air filling the room. Arya felt every part of her body come alive with Gendry’s touch. She never wanted to be parted from him again. She felt so connected with him after only a few days and she hated herself for not living sooner.

The two laid there in Gendry’s bed after. His fingers going through her hair, her hands placed gently on his chest.

“I love you,” she whispered to him and the sound of the sea continued to echo in the room.

“Can you tell me, honestly, what made you decide to come here?”

Moving her fingers over the muscles in his stomach and chest, Arya replied, “I felt so empty. I always thought killing Cersei would have brought me peace after everything she did to my family. But instead, I felt nothing. It was as if I was dead inside. I avoided Jon at first and in fairness he avoided me because he needed time to grieve. I would walk aimlessly with no intention of going anywhere or doing anything. I was just lost. That was when I started to hear the Hound in my head. As silly as that is.”

“It’s not,” Gendry reassured her.

“And then one night, I dreamed of you. We were back in the Riverlands. You fell asleep as soon as you laid down, a trait you still have.” A small laugh was shared between them. “And I recited my list. But when I looked over at you, I finally saw just how close you were to me. You laid only a few feet from me, close enough to protect me but far enough away to not make either of us uncomfortable. I woke up and cried for the first time in months. It was the first time I felt anything since I left Winterfell.”

Gendry laid there and listened to her speak. It all was making sense now. After she killed the Night King, she turned off everything she felt besides revenge. Then her list was complete and she had nothing anymore driving her forward.

“At first,” he started, “I fell asleep close to you to keep you safe since I was the only one besides Yoren to know you were a girl. But then as you grew up, I started to see you. I saw just how beautiful and incredible you were. Even then you made my head spin.” He kissed her nose and heard a soft laugh escape her lips. “But I never thought I was good enough for you.”

“And that’s why you said you wouldn’t be my family.”

“That was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. I knew I broke your heart and I broke mine in the process but I thought I was doing what was best for you.”

“And now?”

“Now I’m a lord. I have this castle. I have people who respect me. But none of it mattered until you came here.”

Leaning up, Arya kissed him a few times. The feel of his lips against hers and his tongue sent tingles through her entire body.

“I promise to never leave you again,” she told him before they made love again.


	3. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry and Arya prepare for the lords of the Stormlands who are coming to Storm's End to meet their new lord.

Arya was asleep on her stomach while Gendry laid next to her. Her face was towards him and he just listened to her breath. Moving his fingers along her jawline, pushing her hair behind her ear, he couldn’t believe she was here with him. He knew that no matter how upset or angry he was at her, he’d forgive anything she had done. Just like she would forgive him. Or at least she would after a few days.

He continued to lay on his side staring at her; the fire filled the room with light and danced along her face and bare back. His fingers now moved down along her spine and then over her scars. Gendry was aware that Arya wasn’t afraid of anything; he was afraid enough for the both of them and sometimes wished he could have kept her from whatever harm came to her to earn these scars.

“I got them in Braavos,” she said, still half asleep.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” he admitted, kissing her shoulder.

“I don’t sleep through the night anymore.”

Moving his fingers along the scars, he asked how she got them in Braavos.

“When you don’t do as you’re commanded, it makes the Many Faced God angry and the God of Death demands a life.”

“This sounds like Jaqen H’ghar,” Gendry said, raising an eyebrow at her.

Leaning on her left side, putting her head into her hand now and looking at him, Arya nodded. “Remember after he killed the guards and helped get us out of Harrenhal? When we saw him there on the cliffs, he came down to me and gave me a coin. He told me if I said the words _Valar Morghulis_ to anyone traveling to Braavos and gave them this coin, I would have passage. And I did.”

“So you went to Braavos?”

“I went to Braavos, sat outside the House of Black and White for days until I was finally granted access inside and Jaqen showed himself but said that there was no Jaqen. He was a Faceless Man and therefore No One.”

Gendry listened to Arya tell about how she swept the floors, cleaned the bodies, how she had to give up herself and her identity to truly become No One but that she couldn’t give up Needle. She spoke of the games and tricks and abuse she took that slowly stripped her of her identity until finally, she was sent to kill someone by posing as a girl selling oysters. She was supposed to watch this man and learn his routine. But she became distracted by someone from King’s Landing who was on her list.

“Meryn Trant needed to die,” she explained and told Gendry of him and how he more than likely killed Syrio Forel before she escaped onto the streets of King’s Landing. “But my punishment for taking a life that was not asked for was blindness.”

Now laying on his back and looking up at her as she spoke, Gendry couldn’t believe the life that Arya had in Braavos and everything that happened to her there. She told him about the play and Lady Crane and how she just couldn’t kill her. Her kindness was worth more than that of the jealous girl who wanted her dead. Now the penalty was death.

“I went back to Lady Crane and she helped me. But the Waif came in and killed her. She chased me through the streets but I knew she would find me in the end so I hid Needle and lead her there. There was one candle brightening the darken room and after all those months of being blind, I knew I could fight in the dark. I took her face back to the House of Black and White and dropped it at Jaqen’s feet. He said that I was now No One. But I wasn’t. I was Arya Stark.”

“Do you know just how incredible you are?”

Arya came out of the thought and looked at him. His eyes staring at her filled with such awe. She never felt incredible. All the things she did over the years were to survive. Killing the Night King was to be sure everyone survived.

She looked down now but felt Gendry’s hand on her cheek, pulling her eyes back up. “You are. I’ll never be worthy of you. No matter how many castles I have or titles. You are absolutely incredible.”

“Your birth and your status don’t change the fact that you are a gracious and generous man, Gendry. Look at what you did for me when we were younger? Look at the weapon you made me and forged for everyone. They survived the Battle of Winterfell because of your work. You are selfless. A bull yes but selfless and kind and loving.”

Arya’s lips were on his now. She moved the blankets and then put her right leg over his body. With her left hand, she put it between their legs and began stroking him. She could hear him moan her name between the kisses.

Gendry’s hands were on her back, holding her tight before his right hand slide around to the front to touch her breast. He loved how excited she became when he pinched her nipples, rolling one then the other between his thumb and index finger. Even more when he put his mouth upon them.

The movement caused Arya to release Gendry as her hands went to his head. Her fingers moved through his hair before she pulled his mouth from her so she could kiss him. Their tongues touched and then Gendry pushed her onto her back.With one thrust, he was inside of her. Her heels dug into his lower back, pushing him farther and farther into her.

They moved together on top of the blankets. They lips finding each other before Gendry’s went to her neck. His right hand moved down her body before her found her and began to play.

She squealed out at the new sensation, he inside of her but his fingers along the outside. His mouth was against her ear now when he said, “Come for me…”

Arya obeyed within a few seconds. Feeling every muscle tense then relax as her body let go. That was enough for Gendry as he followed as he kissed her. He laid next to her, pulling Arya closer to him. She picked up one leg and laid it over him, intertwining it almost.

“You can’t come here tomorrow night,” he said, lips against her forehead.

“I know… although I wouldn’t be surprised if some of the ladies try to make their way to your chambers. Especially after they see you in person.”

Gendry chuckled at her comment. “I’ll be sure to bar the door.”

“Good. I don’t feel like killing anyone.”

Her face was serious but then a small smile appeared easing Gendry’s worry. He kissed her forehead again and moved his fingers over her shoulder. Arya’s fingers moved through the hair on his chest before moving down to his stomach, feeling every ripple in his body.

“Can I ask you something?”

Gendry made a noise acknowledging her.

“With those other girls…”

“Arya…”

“Let me finish,” she said, leaning up to find his eyes. “What was it like?”

He put his hand on his forehead now in an annoyed way.

“I’ve only been with you. I only plan on being with you. I just want to know if…”

“No, it wasn’t like this with them.”

“Why not?”

Gendry touched her cheek and answered, “Because I wasn’t in love with them.”

***

The next morning, Arya awoke in her bed and knew that today was the day all the lords and ladies of the Stormlands would be coming to see their lord. How she wished Jon was here. At least having the support of the king behind her would be a bit more helpful when Gendry told them all he was marrying her.

Roslyn knocked on the door and came in. “Lady… I mean, Arya,” she said. “Lord Gendry asked that I bring this for you. He says you’ll hate it but he wanted you to have some armor for going into battle.”

Arya looked at her and took the parcel from her hands. It wasn’t heavy enough to be armor, that was certain. She thanked Roslyn who left quickly before Arya opened it to see the contents.

With one look, a laugh broke out of her lips. It was a dress. Now it made sense about the armor and battle. She knew all those ladies would look down upon her and even though she didn’t care and neither did he, she at least understood the gesture.

And she was only slightly mad about it.

She decided she would only wear it if, and this was a big if, she would be needed at the feast. But before that, she would wear her own clothes and go off and train with the children and stay out of the way while Gendry performed his duties as lord. At least for the morning. She needed to prepare herself for the arrival of the guests.

Heading down to the hall, she saw that everyone was getting the tables set up for the feast that evening. This was the most people she saw since she arrived at Storm’s End. She ignored all of them and found the children with the maester.

“I was wondering if I could take them for about an hour?” she asked, interrupting their lessons. “I’m sure there are things you need to do and it will be easier without them underfoot.”

He nodded and the children ran over to Arya who lead them outside the castle.

“What are we doing Lady Arya?” Maggy asked her, holding her hand as they walked.

“I thought I could teach you all the art of water dancing.”

“Water what?” Rob said making a face at the name.

Arya started to explain it to them and told them to go to the trees and find some sticks to use. She started by showing them what the art of Water Dancing was as she moved around the grass. It took her back to those days in King’s Landing and all of her training and how for the first time, she was allowed to be herself.

She helped each and every one of the dozen children around her. Maggy took to it right away but it was Rob who resisted the most.

“This is stupid,” he cried out while he was balancing. Fergus laughed at him but Arya wouldn’t allow either to behave that way.

“You need to practice this to be a better swordsman. Anybody can stab anyone but in order to defeat someone who means you harm, you need to know how to best them.”

Gendry had come outside the gates to clear his head when he saw her with them. He chuckled a little at Rob’s actions but knew Arya would set him straight in the end.

“Lord Gendry,” Rob cried out. “Are you here to show us how to really fight?”

Walking closer and smiling at Arya, Gendry said, “I don’t know how to fight with a sword. I’m much better with a hammer. Arya is the one you want to learn from.”

“Then can you show me that? It has to be better than this!”

“Not right now. Another time. But, with all the guests arriving, I need everyone to go and help where they can and I need to steal away your dancing master.”

Everyone but Maggy ran off right away. Arya stopped Gendry from going over to her and did herself. Kneeling down, Arya asked Maggy what was the matter.

“I don’t want to go to the kitchens. I don’t like it.”

“Sometimes we have to do things we don’t like,” Arya tried to explain. “But maybe, I can teach you some more without the boys once the guests have all left. Would you like that?”

Maggy’s eyes lit up and she threw her arms around Arya’s neck. “Thank you Lady Arya!” was the little squeal from the sweet little girl’s lips. She ran off, her light brown curls bouncing with every step.

“She’s taken with you.”

“She is,” Arya smiled.

“Her father was a soldier for my Uncle Renly. Killed during the war. She doesn’t even remember him. Her mother died of fever last year and had worked in the household before that. They kept her here since there was no where else for her to go.”

Arya looked at him, put her arm around his back and rested her shoulder on his head. “See, you’re the one that’s incredible.”

They walked back inside the gate and Gendry told her that he needed some help with a few of the final decisions. She gladly went with him but not before stopping Roslyn, asking her if all the rooms were in order and fresh water would be sent up as soon as the guests arrived.

“Yes m’lady,” she said, giving a curtsy.

“Damn,” Arya said and Gendry gave her a confused look. “She called me Arya this morning. Thought we were making progress.”

Letting out a deep laugh, Gendry smiled at her. “Thank you,” he said sincerely.

“What else do you need help with?”

The two of them went through the list. Arya thought back to her mother and what it must have meant when King Robert came up to Winterfell. Not just the amount of food, wine, and ale and having rooms and accommodations for the entire entourage but the pure expense it had on them.

But for this event, Gendry was needed to look the part and behave the part. She knew he was nervous but she promised him she would be there for him through it all.

“M’lord,” a man said coming forward. “Advance riders letting us know that the first house will be arriving soon.”

“Thank you Gottfried,” Gendry said before exhaling loudly. His nerves were starting to show on his face.

“Come on, let’s go clean you up,” Arya said, taking his hand and leading him up the stairs.

“Arya,” he said as she pushed him into his room. “I don’t have time to change.”

“You do,” she told him as she started quickly taking off what he was wearing and noticing Roslyn had already put out clean clothes for him to wear. She was glad she thought of this earlier.

Gendry noticed what she was doing and said, “We don’t have time for that either.”

“We do if you shut up and help me out of these pants.”

He chuckled and did as he was told. Arya sat on the bed as Gendry pulled them down before she reached for his tunic to bring him to her. She reached for him, stroking him a few times to get him harder before she guided him in.

It was fast and quick. No frills or anything in between and just what the both of them needed to relieve themselves before madness descended upon them.

Laughing in Arya’s hair, he kissed her neck and said, “I swear to any God that can hear me, you’re the most amazing woman and I don’t know how I deserved you and I’ll kill any man that tries to take you from me.”

“Good,” she said, still a bit out of breath. “Because I plan on doing the same. Now, wash up. We are all over each other and we don’t want to smell like this when we see the lords. Now go.” She smacked his rear end playfully causing Gendry to laugh even louder. “I’ll be downstairs but I won’t stand with you.”

“Arya…”

“No, Gendry. I need to be just another guest. We need to get through this and then we can move forward with things. Believe me and trust me. I promise you are going to have to pull me out of your bed once they are gone.”

She was pulling her pants back on while Gendry grabbed a cloth to wash the sweat off of him. He leaned over to her and kissed her.

“Good,” he told me. “Remember, I love you.”

“I know,” she replied before leaving his room and rushing back to hers to change for the arriving guests.

 

***

Gendry and members of his household stood outside as the first few families started to arrive. Arya stayed back, just watching and remembering when Robert Baratheon came to Winterfell and changed the Stark family forever.

Lord Tarth approached Arya, waving off Roslyn who wanted to show him to his quarters.

“If it’s the same room I was just in girl, I know where it is.” He turned back to Arya and said, “I had hope my daughter would be here to meet her new lord but she wrote to tell me she and Lady Sansa have not left Winterfell and won’t for a few more days.”

“To go to King’s Landing you mean?”

Nodding, Lord Tarth continued, “I can only assume that your brother has some plans for how to proceed forward.”

“Perhaps. I haven’t spoken to him in some time.”

“It can only be good things to come now that everything is behind us and the rightful heir is on the thrones. Will you be joining us for the feast Lady Arya?”

“Yes, m’lord. Lord Gendry insisted I be a guest of the proceedings as well.”

“Good, then I shall see you at dinner. ”

Arya smiled to him and gave a very poor curtsy. But then her eyes went back to who was arriving and it was Lord Wylde.

His daughter stepped out of the carriage and even Arya had to admit that she was beautiful. With her golden curls and the colors of the Stormlands in her clothing, she was trying to stand out to anyone who saw her.

“M’lord, this is my daughter Delana.”

Gendry bowed to her and Delana dipped into a deep curtsy before rising and saying, “M’lord, it is an honor to meet you.”

Smiling with his mouth closed, Gendry said, “Roslyn, if you would be so kind to show our guests to their quarters.”

“M’lord, I hope you and I will have time to get to know each other,” she said, before being escorted away.

Not knowing where Arya was exactly, Gendry knew she was watching and hoped she didn’t try to throw daggers at Delana Wylde to scare her. Even though, Gendry thought, it would be funny.

The last of the lords and their families arrived and everyone emptied the courtyard. Arya was still lurking in the back as Gendry spoke with a few people and made sure everyone had settled in.

He still looked nervous and anxious with everything but once he was alone, he went to Arya and just put his arms around her. He pressed his forehead against hers and said, “Seven Hells that was exhausting.”

“How long will everyone be here?”

“A few days at least.”

“You’ll be fine,” she assured him. “Don’t know how well I’ll do with Delana Wylde attempting to break into your room but…”

He laughed a little. “I love you.”

“I know. That’s why I won’t kill her. Unless provoked.” She pulled away and went back towards the door, twirling around like she did in the forge when they first saw each other in years.

“Arya, that’s not funny. Arya!”

But she laughed and continued into the castle and back up to her rooms. She had no intention of small talk with any of the lords, not even Lord Tarth. She wanted to have some more time to herself and prepare for the onslaught of questions, looks, opinions, and judgements that would be passed over her the next few days.

She looked at the dress and debated if she would wear it for the welcome feast. Gendry had never seen her in a dress. She thought how she did want to wait until their wedding day to wear one for him, just once. But then, she heard the horns. And not just any horns, the horns announcing the king was arriving.

Arya tore out of her rooms and down the steps. She met Gendry at the main hall and they looked at each other, both asking if the other had sent word to him, neither acknowledged they did. But Arya was already running full speed out into the courtyard when she saw her brother ride up.

Jon saw her and smiled before dismounting and preparing for his little sister to jump into his arms. Which she did so gladly.

“What are you doing here?” she demanded.

“Bran sent word that I should be here to welcome in our new lord.” Jon’s eyes went to Gendry who dropped down to one knee, uttering the words “Your Grace” before Jon grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling him up and said, “Don’t ever do that again.”

Gendry looked uneasy until Jon flashed a smile at him. “After all we’ve been through,” Jon began, “None of this matters”

“I’m sorry Jon but we don’t have rooms prepared…”

“Don’t worry about all that. Put me wherever. I’ve stayed in much worse.”

Gendry went inside to sort out what he needed while Arya and Jon hung back.

“So you came here then?”

Arya nodded. “Yes. I know we never told you…”

Jon waved his hand. “It doesn’t matter. I just want you happy. Sansa is on her way down with Brienne. They should be here in a fortnight.”

“Are you suggesting…”

“Yes. Get it done and settled and therefore there shouldn’t be any issues.”

“You haven’t met Lord Wylde yet.”

Jon looked at her and Arya turned her neck, showing the small red scar.

“Seven Hells…”

“He intends for his daughter to marry Gendry. But he doesn’t know me so I threatened him right back. His daughter is here and she intends to win Gendry.”

Jon laughed. “From just a few moments here with the two of you, I doubt that’s happening.”

“You should have sent a raven and told us. He’s been a little worked up.”

“Understandable. Bran wrote that I should just come.”

“He knows best.”

The two walked inside while the few soldiers took care of their horses. All the lords and ladies of the Stormlands saw the king with his arm around his sister enter and they all quickly exchanged looks and then kneeled.

“I’ll never get use to this,” Jon whispered to her before Gendry returned to introduce everyone to their new king.

This was when Arya saw the looks the Wylde’s were giving her, Lord Wylde of course but especially his daughter. She looked Arya up and down with a turned up nose. Arya wondered if this is what Sansa would have turned into if her life hadn’t been affected by the War of the Five Kings and the Lannisters.

“My lords, my ladies, please forgive me for intruding on this event. Gendry is an old friend of the Starks and I felt the need to be here to celebrate him,” Jon announced to everyone. “So please, return all the focus on the celebration and I will be just another visitor.”

Gendry looked at Jon, nodding a thank you and then looked at Arya. She seemed more herself standing next to her brother, more relaxed. Now he understood why Bran sent Jon. It was to help everyone.

Gendry took Jon into his study and he began, “So, I have a question for you that should have been asked a few days ago but I…”

“Yes,” Jon said, holding his friend by the shoulders. “I give my blessing. I’m surprised by it all but…”

“So she never told you how we met?”

Jon shook his head and looked at him with a quizzical look on his face. “You mean you didn’t meet at Winterfell?”

“No, we met in King’s Landing all those years ago when we were being taken to the Wall.”

“Seven Hells,” Jon said through a laugh.

Gendry smiled now. “We took care of each other, she and I on those roads through the Riverlands. Then I was sold to the Red Woman for my blood and that’s when I learned who my father was. I hadn’t seen Arya since until she came into the forges at Winterfell.”

Putting an arm on Jon’s shoulder, he looked at Gendry and just said, “Thank you. I know for her when she was younger she was a handful but you stayed with her, took care of her, and did what you could for her when she had no one in this world.”

“I’m worried about Lord Wylde,” Gendry admitted. “And I know Arya can handle herself but…”

“It doesn’t bode well for anyone if there’s confrontations,” Jon said, agreeing with Gendry. “Perhaps I can help and make the announcement and that the marriage is more an alliance then a love match.”

Arya entered the room at that moment, closing the door behind her. She glared at the both of them. “I hope you plan on coming back. I’m not doing this alone.”

Jon smiled at Arya and said that he would go back out there and keep the crowd happy. Gendry stood by the window and Arya walked over to him. “Why are you smiling?” she asked him.

“I asked Jon for her permission. He granted it.”

“Well, good to know that you think I need my brother’s permission. King or not, I can make up my own mind.”

Gendry could hear the teasing tone in her voice and smiled. Taking her hands into his, he said, “I’m well aware. I just wanted to do things right for once. I told him my fears about Lord Wylde.”

“I told you, I handled it.”

“But it doesn’t mean he won’t try to do something again.” Gendry exhaled. “I know that you can take care of yourself but some days, I think we are back in that cave and I need to stop you before you get yourself killed by trying killing the Hound. I will always want to take care of you and protect you. Allow me that once in a while?”

Arya answered with a kiss and the two left the study and returned to the main hall as all the food was being brought out for the feast.

Jon refused to have the center seat at the head table. Instead, he took the one on the end and put Arya between him and Gendry. It caused a few eyebrows to be raised at this but Arya ignored them. The murmurs and the whispers would happen regardless and all Arya could do was act as natural as possible.

Everyone ate and talked and enjoyed themselves for the most part. Arya leaned over to Jon and said that it almost felt normal again but after everything that had happened between them, they weren’t sure if they were ready for normal.

Arya let out a little laugh and Jon asked her what was so funny. “I’m just remembering when Robert came to Winterfell. I put food into my spoon and flung it at Sansa.” Now she was really laughing. “And then Robb came to get me and picked me up as if I weighed nothing at all.”

“You did always get underfoot.”

Arya nodded with a smile. “You stayed outside,” she remembered. “Was it because of Mother?”

“It doesn’t matter now…”

“I’m sorry for how she treated you,” Arya said. “I truly am. It wasn’t fair but it was all to protect you and she just couldn’t see past her prejudice of what you represented in her eyes.”

“I’ve made my peace with it, Arya. It’s all forgotten.”

They went back to eating and drinking. Arya noticed Lord Wylde and his daughter staring at them throughout the evening, whispering back at forth. Picking up her wine, Arya took a sip and looked at Gendry who was also aware of the watchful eyes of that family.

Delana rose and walked to the main table and curtsied deep towards Jon saying, “Your Grace,” and then turning a little to Gendry, “My lord, I would love a tour of Storm’s End. I haven’t been here since I was a girl and have no memory of it.”

“Lady Delana, I would be happy to arrange a tour.” Gendry’s smile seemed genuine and Arya watched him closely as he called for the maester and said, “If you wouldn’t mind giving Lady Delana a tour of the castle?”

It took every bit of strength to hold in the laugh for Arya as she watched the young woman’s eyes get as big as her wine goblet. Delana curtsied again and went off with the maester defeated. Gendry, for his part raised his glass towards Lord Wylde as he watched his daughter walk out of the hall.

Standing up, Gendry started making the rounds to each of the lords and their ladies to speak with them. Arya could see that he was a bit nervous but he didn’t let it show. At least not until he had a moment to look up at Arya. She could see that the attention was starting to get to him.

“He loves you,” Jon said, moving his chair closer to his sister.

“He does…” Arya stopped talking when she saw the look on Jon’s face. She knew he was thinking of Daenerys.

“Jon, if…”

“No Arya, not here. Not now. I’m putting on a good face for Gendry but I do not want to talk about her. It’s better if we leave that alone.”

“Has Bran told you more about your parents?”

“I haven’t asked him.”

“Don’t you think it would be helpful to know more about Rhaegar?”

Jon took a sip of his wine and shook his head. “I need to focus on fixing everything that Robert and Cersei destroyed in this kingdom. I can learn later.”

“Is Ser Davos still in King’s Landing?”

He nodded. “He’s the only one I can trust to watch things with me gone. He wanted to be here for Gendry, though.”

“I know how much Ser Davos means to the both of you. Hopefully you won’t mind sharing him from time to time.”

Jon laughed at this and then said, “I should also go speak with the lords. I don’t know many of them and keeping the Stormland lords happy makes it easier in the Crownlands. Or so I’ve heard.”

Arya could see that like Gendry, the new responsibilities on Jon’s shoulders were getting too much for him to bear. She wasn’t surprised if he would abdicate but Arya honestly didn’t know who the next ruler of the Seven Kingdoms would be. She just hoped her brother would figure things out and feel better about his new role.

 

***

It was getting late and most of the guests headed to their rooms to retire for the night. Arya and Jon were sitting together in the study waiting for Gendry to say goodnight to everyone. But it was Delana Wylde that was holding him up.

“M’lord, forgive me, but when I asked for that tour, I had hoped it would be with you. I would so love to get to know you better.”

Gendry had to admit that Delana was beautiful; he would be an idiot if he didn’t think so but he wasn’t attracted to her. Even more as she was practically throwing herself at him.

“M’lady, I think we should say goodnight.”

“Would you escort me to my room, m’lord? It’s so terribly dark out and…”

Staring at her and shaking his head, Gendry said, “No, I won’t do that. But allow me to get Roslyn to show you.”

Roslyn came at the sound of her name and started talking to Delana giving Gendry a moment to break away from her clutches. He entered the study and looked at Jon and Arya sitting there by the fire.

“Did she try to fuck you?” Arya asked not looking towards the fire.

“I’m afraid to answer that,” Gendry said honestly as Jon laughed at the conversation playing out in front of him.

He came and sat down in the empty chair next to Arya. He so desperately wanted to kiss her but refused to do it in front of her brother. Instead, he sat there and asked Jon how he did so many of these things at Winterfell.

“I wasn’t allowed at most of them,” he admitted. “Being the bastard there had it’s disadvantages.”

“Jon…” Arya began but Jon waved his hand at her.

“Like I said, it’s forgotten. I hold no ill will anymore. But looking back on it, I was always separate.”

“Not to me.”

“I know, Arya. I would never had Needle forged for you if I didn’t know how important we were to each other.” He stood up at that moment and said, “I should get some rest. Should I bunk outside with my men…”

“No, you’re in my room,” Gendry said. “Someone should be out there to show you were to go.”

“I can’t put you out,” Jon insisted.

“You’re not. I’ll be fine.”

Jon looked between Gendry and Arya and said, “I don’t think I should ask anything else. Good night.”

Arya chuckled at her brother and waited until the door was closed to look back at Gendry. He was tired and drained after the night’s events. He was using his free hand to run his thumb and index finger back and forth along his chin. Staring off into space, Gendry said, “I wasn’t made for this.”

“I wasn’t either. I may have been born into but it wasn’t something I actively wanted.”

Gendry turned his head to look at her. “What about now?”

“I want you. The rest is just noise. We’ll handle it when we have to but when it’s just us here, we can live how we want. You can be in the forge and I’ll train the children.”

He put his arm up to motion for her to come and sit on his lap, which she did immediately. Arya started kissing him slowly, tasting the sweet Dornish wine on his lips. Her tongue pushed through and connected with his own. Gendry’s hand was on her lower back now, pressing firmly against her. His lips moved to her neck now before he used his tongue to graze her ear.

“This is very unfair,” she said through a laugh.

“Why’s that?”

“Because I want you to fuck me but there is a castle full of people.”

“We still could… you’d just have to be very, very quiet.”

Arya laughed more as Gendry’s hand moved between her legs, moving his fingers along the fabric. The friction caused Arya to shutter a little.

Then they heard some commotion coming from outside the door. Arya jumped off of his lap while Gendry adjusted his pants and tried to catch his breath. His heart was currently in his throat as he walked to open the door.

“Roslyn, what’s going on?”

“I’m sorry m’lord,” she said. “Lady Delana is unhappy with her rooms.”

“M’lord, forgive me but I must have a room with the view of the sea. It’s for my health you know. A sea breeze is very beneficial.”

Gendry crossed his arms and said, “M’lady, I’m sorry but we have no other rooms for…”

“She can have my room,” Arya announced walking out of the study. “Roslyn, if you could please get my things and make the adjustment.”

“But m’lady, where will you stay?” Roslyn asked.

“I have a place. I slept in far worse conditions when Lord Gendry and I were both prisoners of Tywin Lannister at Harrenhal. Sleeping in the mud in a rainstorm makes anyone adaptable to all obstacles.”

Delana glared at Arya but then smiled at Gendry as he said, “Roslyn, if you could please make the change.”

“You are most gracious, m’lord.”

Once they were out of earshot, Gendry asked Arya what she was doing.

“Is there a room off the forge?”

“Yes… oh. Why you smart woman.”

“You gave up your room and I was forced to give up mine. Now, no one will be able to find us.”

Once the house had settled, Arya and Gendry were in that little room on a lumpy bed with only one candle burning as they laid there naked holding each other.

“With Jon here, I don’t think Lord Wylde would do anything stupid,” Gendry said. “He may try but I have no doubt in my mind Jon would be very happy to come to your aid and shame them.”

“I don’t want Jon in the middle of this. Yes, him being here is a big help but you and him need to be careful.”

“Stop worrying about me. Nothing is going to happen but you, on the other hand, Delana would push you off a cliff if she thought she had the chance.”

Arya laughed as her fingers moved through the hair on Gendry’s chest. She kissed his nipple once before climb on top of him. He put his hands on her hips and stared at her. Her breasts and scars for him to see and love. Arya moved her hands down his chest before she leaned forward and placed her tongue on him. From his neck down to his naval, she moved her tongue along his body, hearing soft laughter escape his lips.

“Again m’lady?” he teased.

“Oh yes m’lord, again.”


	4. The Lords of the Stormlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry handle an onslaught of lords and ladies from around the Stormlands and learn who they can trust and who they need to be careful of.

Waking early, Arya felt Gendry’s arms wrapped around her. A small smile came across her face as she felt his breath on her neck and his body relaxed. She wanted to turn over and see him but Arya didn’t want to wake him. She just felt so safe and happy at that moment.

Gendry moved a little and pulled Arya closer to him. It felt so natural as he nuzzled into her. 

Every time they were together now was a little different and better. There was no longer the anger and heartbreak that lingered between them it was just purely about the two of them and what they could build together. 

His lips were on her shoulder blades drawing her attention back to him. Arya closed her eyes, loving the familiarity between them. 

“I’ve never woken up holding you,” he said. “I could get use to this.”

“Hmmm.”

“I think I need to get a better featherbed for in here.”

Arya rolled over once Gendry laid on his back. She put her head on his chest and said, “Hopefully we won’t be out here for too much longer.”

“Well, I’ll do it anyway so we always have a place to hid.”

“Then we may never leave here today.”

Gendry chuckled. “I should at least be a good host to a few of the ladies here today.”

“Delana might try to swallow you whole if you speak to any other lady here.”

“Let’s just hope today will go by without any issue.”

Arya agreed before pulling herself from his arms and getting dressed.

“Is it bad I long for the days where we’ll never have to leave a bed?”

She kissed him and said, “One day at a time Lord Baratheon.”

Leaving the room, Arya took the long way around to the kitchens while Gendry walked in through the main doors. Jon was already downstairs talking with Lord Tarth.

“Ah! M’lord!” he called. “Our King was telling me about the battle of Winterfell. My daughter’s letters were vague on the assault. Is it true you were on the front lines?”

“I was Lord Tarth. No other place I knew I should be.”

“And you went north of the Wall before that?”

“Yes,” Gendry answered through a fake smile. “But I wasn’t there during that fight. I needed to run back to East Watch to get word to Daenerys.”

“Fastest runner north of the wall,” Jon said, putting a hand on Gendry’s shoulder. “We would have never survived without him.”

“Well m’lord, I’m glad to know that you are a true Baratheon.”

Gendry smiled at Lord Tarth and then saw Arya coming towards them. Jon Hughes his sister and said good morning to her. She then looked at Lord Tarth and went into a curtsy. It took everything for Gendry not to laugh since he had never really seen her like this. He knew all of this was a nightmare for Arya but yet, she was still trying.

They walked I to the great hall where some families were already eating and talking to everyone. Gendry made the rounds before joining Jon and Arya at the main table.

Arya watched Gendry stop to speak with Lord Staedmon’s daughter Taila. She was a quiet girl, Arya noted and younger than herself. She reminded Arya of Alys Karstark, the Lady of Karhold who died defending Bran in the Godswood. She spoke only when Gendry asked her a question and didn’t look at him too often.

He then went and spoke with Lord Kellington and his daughter Shira. All the while as Gendry went around, she watched the Wylde’s eyeing him. Arya moved her knife on the table, twirling it in a circle until Jon’s hand settled upon his sister’s.

“I’m not going to do anything,” she said.

“But you’re thinking about it.”

“No,” she told him, glaring. “I most just want to hit her once in the face.”

Jon chuckled at his little sister before asking, “So, where did Gendry sleep last night?”

“The room off the forge.”

“Oh,” Jon said, taking a sip of his drink. “Is that why I saw you also coming out of the same room this morning?”

Arya turned and looked at her brother. “Do you want me to answer that truthfully?”

“No,” he laughed again. “I know you two are dedicated to one another but, as a child raised a bastard and Gendry knows this as well, it’s not a good start in life.”

“Jon…”

“I just want to get things settled between you. A Stark-Baratheon alliance has started a war and a reason why Sansa was practically a prisoner.”

“I know Jon,” she said, annoyed now.

Looking at his sister, Jon said now in a loving tone, “But this will be the only alliance that came naturally. You both are in this together. I respect that and the both of you. I would just prefer to have futures secured. You are now the sister to the king.”

They stopped talking when Delana Wylde approached them. Her deep curtsy to Jon made Arya want to throw her knife at her.

“Your Grace,” she said before rising. “Can I just say what a privilege it is to meet you. You are so generous to come down to see our new lord and I’m sure to take your cousin…”

“Sister.”

“Oh, Your Grace, I am sorry. I thought that your mother was a Stark and therefore the Starks were your cousins. Have I been mistaken with your history?”

Jon smiled at her with closed lips. “No, m’lady but we were raised as siblings and therefore they will forever be my siblings. Regardless of what has come to light.”

“Oh, well then, forgive me Your Grace. But a young king will no doubt need family around him. When shall we expect your return to King’s Landing?”

“In a few days time, m’lady. But now, I am here for your lord and the focus should be on him.” Jon turned back to Arya, ending the conversation with Lady Delana. She again looked defeated but times her exit just right and turned to find Gendry returning to his seat.

“Oh, my Lord Baratheon. Perhaps now we could take a few moments to get to know each other better?”

Gendry knew he couldn’t resist her now. He have to be gracious to everyone and he smiled at her, weakly, before extending his arm and walking her over to an empty area.

“I need to shoot something,” Arya said to Jon.

“Don’t,” Jon said, taking her arm. “Stay seated. If you get up now she knows that she has goaded you. Wait until I get up to leave and come with me. Hopefully by then Gendry can get away.”

Arya sat there and watched out of the corner of her eye as Gendry spoke with Delana Wylde.

“My lord, you have such an interesting story. Is it true you were a blacksmith?”

“Yes, an armorer's apprentice on the Street of Steel in King’s Landing.”

“How extraordinary! Why is it that you left?”

“Well, when your master sells you to the Night’s Watch, you don’t get much say in the matter. But in the end it worked out. I met Arya Stark.”

Gendry watched Delana do her best not to make a face at the comment. “You must have scene some very interesting things on your journey.”

“Some. I saw Lannister soldiers torture men at Harrenhal. Almost was tortured myself.” Gendry knew this conversation was distasteful but he also knew that Delana was expecting a traditional lord. “It was quite a journey.”

“I’ve never left the Stormlands,” she said, faking a smile. 

“That’s a shame. North of the Wall was one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen. The North in general is quite beautiful.”

“From what I know, the North is wild country…”

“Yes, and that’s what makes it even more beautiful and unique to those who appreciate different qualities. But Lady Delana, I should return to our king. If you’ll excuse me.”

Jon had stood up and lead Arya out of the hall at that moment. Gendry followed before asking Jon, “How soon before you think I should tell everyone to pack up and leave without being an ass?”

“Not soon enough,” Arya retorted. “I need to go shoot something. I’ll find you both later.”

“Arya…”

“Let her go Gendry,” Jon told him. “She needs to blow off some steam.”

“I hate seeing her like this.”

“None of us like it but we all have our parts to play.”

Gendry ran his hand through his hair. “I don’t want her to change who she is for me or for this.”

“She won’t. She’ll adapt when she has to because she loves you. And if I didn’t think so highly of you, I’d tell her to ride off north and forget you.”

They both shared a laugh before they were forced to return to the guests.

 

***

Arya pulled the strong of the bow back, here the  _ pluck _ sound it made when she released it. She was back outside the gates, aiming at the X she marked in the tree. Four arrows were sticking out of the tree when she heard little Maggy’s voice.

“How did you learn to do that?”

“Practice,” Arya admitted. “To be good at anything, you have to practice.”

“Did your father let you do this?”

Arya smiled. “Yes, he did. He knew I didn’t want to be like my sister and I was closer to my brother Jon.”

Maggy stepped closer to Arya and watched her with the bow and the arrow. Arya was so relaxed and calm as she plucked the string and another arrow lined up with the ones in the tree. Maggy ran down and saw just how perfect they aligned. She couldn’t reach the arrows to remove them but Arya was there to help her. Taking Maggy’s hand, Arya walked back half the distance she had stood and had Maggy stand there with the bow.

Like Gendry with Rob in the forge, Arya was forceful but clear with her directions and why it was important to follow the steps so Maggy didn’t get hurt. She bent down and adjusted Maggy’s fingers on the bow, telling her to relax in the process and not to be scared.

“If you’re scared, that’s how you can get hurt,” Arya explained. 

Arya brought an arrow up to the bow, explaining to Maggy once more how to hold it and told her to breathe in and then when she breathes out to release it.

“I did it! Lady Arya! I did it!”

“Now,” Arya asked, giving her a second arrow. “Can you do it again and aim for the space directly below the last arrow?”

Maggy did it herself this time with only Arya there to help guide the string so it didn’t lash against Maggy’s face. Releasing the arrow, Maggy saw that it missed the mark and was defeated.

“Do it again,” Arya commanded, giving her another arrow. This time, this one was a little closer. “And again.”

Arya and Maggy stood out there and shot arrow after arrow until Maggy was able to get them close enough to the target each time.

“Can we do this again tomorrow?”

“What about water dancing?”

Maggy thought for a moment before asking, “Can you teach me both?”

“I can,” Arya told her. “But, you still have to meet with the maester and of course, your duties in the kitchens. We can’t forget that we both have things that are needed.”

“I won’t! I promise.”

Maggy went back running into the castle walls and it was then that Arya noticed Delana Wylde was standing out, watching them. Arya went to get the arrows and go back to her original spot. She released the arrows in quick succession, going straight down a line on the tree before going back and doing it again.

“Did your brothers teach you that?” she asked Arya.

“No, I taught myself.”

“I’m sure your mother must be pr…”

Arya’s hand was on her knife and she said quickly, “Don’t you dare say a word about my mother. Catelyn Stark was one of the bravest women in the Seven Kingdoms.”

Delana stepped closer to Arya and said, “Daughter’s are suppose to reflect the best qualities of their mothers. Maybe that is why your sister is Lady of Winterfell and you are just no one.”

A smile came across Arya’s face. “Have you met my sister? Sansa is the smartest person I know. Have you ever heard about the Battle of the Bastards? It was Sansa’s strategy to have the Knights of the Vale come to the aid of our Northern forces. The Vale is also loyal to my sister, as the niece of their previous lady. So my sister has many families loyal to her.”

“And who is loyal to you?”

“The entire Seven Kingdoms, Lady Delana.”

“Because you killed a character in a children’s story?” she laughed and exaggerated laugh at this. “No one in the Seven Kingdoms believes what you did is real. Or that you killed Queen Cersei. No one that matters.”

“Yet my brother sits on the Iron Throne. The Wildlings and Northmen are a peace for the first time in generations. All of the noble houses are loyal to my brother and the Stark family. Yet, until the other day, I had never heard of the Wylde family. No great tales or histories of your people. But my people,” Arya stepped forward now, “My families are ancient families of the Seven Kingdoms. I am Ned Stark’s daughter, sister to the king, sister to the Lady of Winterfell and…”

“And what?”

“And I’m not afraid of you.”

“Lord Gendry will be my husband,” Delana added, her dark green eyes glaring. “I will be the Lady of Storm’s End.”

Taking the last arrow into her hands, Arya shot it without even looking and split another arrow clean in half. “Well, I wish you all the luck in your fruitless endeavor.”

Arya walked to the arrows and pulled them out, taking them back towards the castle. Lady Talia Staedmon was standing there in awe of what she just watched. “You’re incredible,” she said in her soft voice. “I’ve never seen a lady do that before.”

“That’s because I’m not a lady.”

“No, you’re more than just a common lady.”

Arya smiled at the girl and asked, “How old are you?”

“Fifteen,” she said.

“When I was fifteen, I was traveling across the Narrow Sea to Braavos.”

Astonished, Talia asked, “Alone?”

“My father was dead, my mother was dead, my eldest brother was dead. Jon was with the Night’s Watch. I didn’t know where my sister or my two younger brothers were either. The Boltons were named Wardens of the North and the had my home in their hands. What was I to do?”

“I don’t think I could ever do what you did,” Talia said softly. “You are truly incredible.”

Arya touched her hand and genuinely said, “We all do what we need to to survive. And it’s never pretty but we do what we need to.” She started walking away but said, “I need to go wash up before tonight but please, come and sit with me later and we can talk more.”

She walked back into that little room near the forge and found Gendry already sitting in there on the bed.

“And how are we today, m’lord?” she questioned, wanting to see his reaction.

“Lord Wylde cornered me a bit ago,” he started. Arya saw that Gendry had both hands together against his face. “He’s claiming that my Uncle Stannis and Uncle Renly both made promises to his family about certain things.”

“Is marriage one of them?”

Gendry turned his head and looked at her. “Apparently. But the maester says that there is no formal written statement as such.”

“So now what?”

“I know it’s a lie but…”

“But you don’t want another rebellion on your hands.”

“Arya…”

She looked down at the ground and said, “Maybe I should go to King’s Landing…”

“You’re joking?”

“Not about this.”

Gendry stood up now and closed the distance between them. “You said it yourself, with the support of Jon behind us…”

“Is it worth it?”

“It?” he questioned. “Do you mean you becoming my wife after everything we’ve been through? Yes, I think that you are fucking worth it.”

Arya moved away a bit from him. “This is what happened with your father.”

“Oh fuck my father!” Gendry took Arya by the hand and pulled her back to him. “He didn’t even know Lyanna, the  _ real _ Lyanna but I know you Arya Stark. You are a pain in my ass. You’re stubborn. You’re loud and opinionated. You’re fierce and tough; a fighter and a survivor. You slayed the Night King. You put others before yourself; you put your family before yourself and dammit, I’m your family. You said all those years ago that you could be and I want you to be. So stop saying this and believe me when I tell you that you are worth everything to me.”

His lips were on hers so fast that Arya barely had time to breathe. They pulled at each other’s clothing, trying to get the other naked as fast as they could. 

“Gendry!” they heard Jon calling.

“Fuck…” Gendry said, while Arya laughed at they kissed. He rested his forehead against her before placing his hands on her cheeks. “You are worth everything. I’d give this all up if I meant you are in my arms at the end of everyday.”

She kissed him and put all those worries from her mind. She adjusted all of her clothing and walked out while Gendry still had to put his shirt on.

“Arya, I… oh Seven Hells,” Jon said, turning around to ignore them. 

“Your Grace…” Arya said, dipping low into a horrible curtsy.

“Are you finished?”

“No, we weren’t.”

“Arya…” Jon said to her comment, realizing the meaning. “Nevermind. Gendry, I need to speak with you. I prefer it alone but I know that’s not happening.”

Raising an eyebrow at her brother, Arya and Gendry followed him inside to the study. He closed and door and said, “Once everything is settled between the two of you, we are going to need to prepare from the assault from the Wyldes.”

“He spoke to you too?”

Jon nodded at Gendry. “Also told me that his daughter felt very threatened by you Arya.”

“I could have cut her throat but I had restraint.”

Gendry looked at Arya. “What?”

“She came outside the gates when I was teaching Maggy the bow. She approached me and things were said. Which is why I wasn’t surprised her father cornered you.”

“I’d also like you both to come to King’s Landing when all the other lords and ladies come. We will need to show solidarity to the kingdom.”

“Of course,” Arya answered. “I was intending on coming.”

“Good. Then I will leave first thing tomorrow and I’d like to make the announcement tonight over dinner.”

Gendry stood uneasy. “If you think that’s wise.”

“Second thoughts?” Jon asked with a small laugh.

“No,” Arya answered for him. “Lord Wylde is in his head is all.” Arya exhaled and asked her brother, “Do you want to be here for the wedding? The Godswood here was destroyed by Stannis and Winterfell is too far a journey to make.”

“I think that’s a question for the two of you. As much as I would love to be there and see you, I want to be sure you that it’s not about me. And our family doesn’t have a lot of luck with weddings.”

Now Arya gave a weak laugh. “Alright,” she said and then told them both she was going to go and get dressed for the ceremony. Arya decided walking towards the forge that she was going to wear her armour tonight.

  
  


***

“You look beautiful!” Maggy squealed as Roslyn was finishing up Arya’s hair. 

“I haven’t worn a dress in years,” she admitted. “I almost feel like I need to wear pants under it.”

Maggy covered her face as she giggled. “Lord Gendry will think you look beautiful.”

“No Maggy,” Roslyn said. “He already thinks she is. And that’s because she is.”

Arya smiled at the both of them before taking her eyes back to the mirror. Her hair wasn’t pulled back like it normally was. It was all down but Roslyn had curled most of it and pulled it back around her face just enough. The dress was a dark yellow with detailed patterns along the hem and red and black weaved on the bodice.

“I don’t even know where he got this from,” Arya admitted.

“We found some trunks hidden away. It probably belonged to King Robert’s mother or grandmother or so we figured.”

“I’m just glad it fits.”

Roslyn smiled. “Lord Gendry came to me and asked I fix this dress for you and I was able to make the few adjustments, especially in the length.”

“Lord Gendry isn’t know what to say about you,” Maggy added. “I don’t even recognize you!”

“Is that a bad thing?”

Maggy shook her head and Roslyn added, “Different but no less.”

“Thank you both for helping me.”

Maggy went out first and saw that everyone was starting to enter the great hall. She poked her head in and saw that Lord Gendry and King Jon were both in there. She quickly ran back to where Arya was and relayed the message.

She was nervous. Far more nervous than she was when she rode down to Storm’s End. Arya stepped out of the room and walked towards the big open doors of the great hall. Every candle was lighting up the room and torches were light all around on the walls. Arya took every step with bated breath as eyes turned to look at her. 

“Lady Arya,” Lord Tarth said, bowing to her. “If I was a far younger man…”

“Thank you m’lord,” she answered as he kissed her hand before offering his arm to escort Arya to her brother and Gendry.

Gendry wasn’t paying attention to the room but it was Jon that saw her first. His jaw dropped opened and he put one hand on Gendry’s shoulder to draw his attention to the room. She he saw Arya walking towards them, he was stunned. He didn’t actually think she’d wear the dress. It was just a gesture but now, seeing her standing here, he had never seen anything so beautiful in his entire life.

Jon stepped down off the platform and hugged his sister. “Arya? Is it really you?”

“Shut up or I will stab you,” she said through her teeth. She curtsied, taking her time to get low enough before arising again and looking at Gendry. “M’lord.”

He swallowed hard and stumbled on his words. “My… my… m’lady.”

Jon pulled Aray away as the two of them stood off to the side. They both were remembering when new lords were made in the North and they would come to Winterfell to pledge fealty to their father. One by one, the lords came forward and repeated the words, swearing their allegiance to the new House Baratheon of Storm’s End and their new lord, Gendry Baratheon.

When it was time for Lord Wylde to step forward, he took his time, almost expecting Gendry to say or do something to prove that Gendry was fearful of him. But Gendry never wavered as he stood there.

Arya looked towards the crowd, smiling and saw just how jealous Delana was of her in that moment. Arya would have felt good about it but she knew how nervous they made Gendry. This whole evening made him nervous but yet, here he was, standing strong proving to everyone just how much he deserved this.

Once the words were spoken, Jon walked to Gendry and embraced him like a brother. Arya knew that they understood each other a little differently than some and that what they went through together changed their lives. Much like her and Gendry’s life together. They both looked at Arya who nodded.

“My lords!” Jon said. “My ladys!” The room quieted down and all eyes were on their king. “I have had the pleasure of knowing Lord Gendry Baratheon now for quite awhile. There is no man I trust more in this life then he. Which is why, it gives me great pleasure to announce that…”

A small squeal came out and then the crowd turned. Delana Wylde was on the grown.

“Get the maester!” her mother shouted, fanning her daughter’s face. 

Gendry and Arya exchanged a look and knew that no matter what, they weren’t going to let this event stop them.

“Oh,” Delana said, as the maester gave her water. “Oh dear me… I’m so sorry Your Grace… I fainted and ruined your speech.”

“Maester Alyen, if you could please escort our guests from the hall. It must be too crowded for Lady Delana,” Gendry said and the three Wyldes looked at each other.

Jon walked over to Arya and escorted her to the platform. “Carry on,” he whispered to her before looking back at the crowd.

“As I was saying… it gives me great pleasure to announce that Lord Gendry Baratheon of Storm’s End and my sister, the Lady Arya of Winterfell will be wed!”

Lord Tarth started clapping immediately, as did those lords and ladies that did not have a daughter. Others followed suit within moments.

Jon moved out of the way so Arya and Gendry could stand together. He put his arm out, which she took, and they walked down to start speaking with everyone in the room.

Congratulations were exchanged and well wishes given. By the end, everyone seemed truly happy for the couple. Arya did notice that Jon being there helped any of the dissenters from speaking their minds. With the exception of the Wyldes but Arya and Gendry decided not to let them ruin the moment for them.

 

***

Everyone had gone to sleep and the hall was finally empty. Gendry put his hand out for Arya to take it and the two of them walked back out to that little room and to be in their own world.

“Have I told you just how stunning you look tonight?” Gendry said. “I mean, before you were beautiful and you will always be beautiful but tonight…”

“Good,” she answered. “I’m glad it had the effect it needed.”

“So you like the armour then?”

“Only the best from an armour’s apprentice.”

They exchanged a quick kiss before Gendry pushed the door opened and locked it quickly behind him. Arya was lighting the candle when Gendry came up behind her. He ran his fingers over the silks of the dress, over her thighs and around her rear to her stomach. He put one hand on her hip and spun her around to look at him.

“You, my betrothed, are the most incredible thing in this world.”

“Hmmm,” she replied with her lips on his neck. 

Gendry’s fingers began untying the dress. Pulling each of the laces free before dropping it to the ground. He turned Arya around again and pressed his lips to her exposed back. Her hands went over her head to touch his as his lips come up to her shoulders. He pulled the material off her left shoulder first, followed by the right. Kissing and touching along the way. 

The dress fell down below her breasts and Arya started to pull the sleeves off of her arms. Gendry moved his hand down between her breast, along her stomach, before reaching to touch her. As he touched, he felt how wet so was already, making him yearn for her even more.

Arya turned around to face him again and let the rest of the dress fall from her body onto the ground. His hand never left from inside of her as he stroked and plunged into her. But Arya wanted him to be as naked as her. Her fingers hurried along but his fingers caused her to stop and press her body into his to keep herself together.

“Gendry…” she finally was able to say.

“Lay back,” he instructed, with his left arm behind her back, his right finally released her. Arya waited as Gendry removed his leathers and his tunic but not his pants yet. 

Gendry climbed on top of her and found her again. His fingers going in and out while his eyes stayed on her face, watching every reaction she had while he touched her. She turned her face and bit into the pillow, letting out a small moan. Gendry could feel that she was satisfied but knew she wasn’t finished.

Putting his lips upon her breast first, he decided he wanted to kiss her there. He moved his tongue down her body until it entered her. Arya cried out at this intimate moment; her back arched up as Gendry put his right hand on her breast and he continued to taste and lick. She was going wild as he did it and for him, he began harder every second and could have burst out of his pants. 

He heard her moan again and quickly stood up, pulling off his boots and pushing down his pants. Arya laid there as if she had no strength left in her body. But with a small laugh she looked at him and said, “My turn.”

Arya pushed Gendry onto the bed and climbed on top. His back was against the wall as he guided her onto him. She was so wet from what they had done that she eased up and down along him.

He grabbed her hip, guiding her and holding her as she leaned back on him. His hands moved along her naked body and quickly pulled her face to his to kiss her. 

Gendry held her tighter to him now as he was getting closer. Her body tensed and release first and then Gendry quickly followed. Arya’s body gave out as she rested her head on her shoulder.

“Seven Hells…” Gendry said, his hands in her hair. “Arya Stark the things you do to me.”

“I think you need to do what you did with your mouth more often.

“Really?” he asked, kissed her. “I’ll be sure to remember that.”

They settled on the lumpy mattress with only a sheet covering them. They were far too sweaty for any blankets. Arya had her head in his chest and listened to his heart slowly start to return to normal. She moved her fingers to his beard and closed her eyes.

“This is all I want forever,” she said through a sleepy voice.

“Get some sleep. Tomorrow we start planning the rest of our lives.”

Arya smiled at that thought as she slowly drifted off.


End file.
